Barely Breathing
by azacfan09590
Summary: Bella is running a high fever and is sent to stay in the hospital for at least a week but should an illness be the only thing to worry about? Something dangerous sets Bella in its sight and won’t give up till he’s eaten. Disclaimer: I don’t own any ch
1. Chapter 1

Name: Barely Breathing

Name: Barely Breathing

Rating: T

Summary: Bella is running a high fever and is sent to stay in the hospital for at least a week but should an illness be the only thing to worry about? Something dangerous sets Bella in its sight and won't give up till he's eaten.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight; although I did get this idea from a fanfic I read I am by no means copying it.

I might be sick; actually I _knew _I was sick. Ever since I walked out of the gym doors it felt like the floors had been balancing on a ball and were going tipsy-turvy screwing up my already bad sense of balance. Edward had practically carried me to his car and now was helping me up the stairs after I stopped mid way to sit down. I was in denial of this sick feeling that I had, assuring him I could walk up the stairs just fine, but now I was sweating and the stairs looked like they were jumping up and down, like something you see in a fun house.

My stomach lurched even as he scooped me up ever so lightly, cradling me like a child or a damsel in distress, which actually kind of worked now since I was in distress. I closed my eyes feeling motion sickness as he walked a slow human pace as to not upset my stomach anymore, our walk was silent since Edward wasn't the one to stomp his feet on the hollow stairs like Charlie.

I felt my head hit the pillow as he carefully laid me down; I automatically grabbed my comforter pulling it up to my chin as my teeth chattered. All muscles in my body seemed to finally relax as I lay completely still looking up at Edward who was standing over me, worry plastered on his face.

"Are you alright?" he murmured as he sat himself down on the edge of my bed, his torso turned to me as he rest a hand on my cheek which only made me shiver. He took it away immediately resting it on my pillow instead, he leaned over looking at the sweat I knew was probably settling itself by my hairline, I hated getting sick it was like an endless battle in my body. I would feel queasy, I would feel faint, I would even feel hot one minute and cold the next it was ridiculous.

"I-I-I'm fine" I managed to get out, my teeth felt like glass as they slammed together, God was it just me or did my room feel like an ice bucket?

I turned my head towards my door as I heard the front one slam shut downstairs and Charlie's heavy feet shuffling against the floor.

"I-I-I n-n-need s-something t-to drink" I spat out as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the pounding headache which seemed to be located in my brain.

"I'll be right back" he said, I felt him stand up as the mattress moved

"No I need to get up" I said, my hand shot out reaching his arm before he could go any further but as the achy feeling reached my already tender muscles I groaned.

"Bella you need to stay in bed" he said shaking off my hand

"No I just need to let Charlie know that I'm sick at least" He looked at me for a second, indecision in his eyes but with a deep sigh he walked back to my side. I sat up best I could but needed held standing up.

I used his arm for support as my shaky legs stood up on the cold, hard floor. I started to shiver again knowing Edward's cold skin wasn't helping matters at all but I ignored it because as of now I was completely dependent of him even if it was to only cross my room. My mouth felt dry and my head got worse as I took slow steady steps trying not to move too fast afraid I would get sick. Edward didn't seem bothered by my sloth-like movement I think it just annoyed him more at the fact that he couldn't just carry me instead but I was weak enough I didn't need another reason to feel weaker.

I stopped in the middle of my room feeling like I was reaching a breaking point, I started to see little spots coat my vision as the room spun wildly out of control, my stomach heaved up in to my throat making me feel like I was on a roller coaster. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, hoping it would help my situation but it didn't.

I suddenly felt like I was having one of those outer-body experiences. One minute I was trying to choke down my stomach the next I was in the corner of my room looking over at myself as Edward caught me in his arms, my head bobbing back lifeless, I had passed out and now I was witnessing it with my own two eyes.

"Bella" Edward said anxiously as he placed a hand on the back of my neck probably afraid it would snap, I looked like a body of gooey clay as I lay limp in his arms. He picked me up in the same way he did when he was carrying me up the stairs, he walked faster now but just fast enough for it to still be considered 'normal'. My 'spirit' (I guess you could call it that) followed them and I felt like I was on an acid trip but with my screwed up mind I was probably just dreaming this all up in my head, trying to role play how it would really act out if I was awake.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Charlie jumped up immediately form his place on the couch, the springs squeaking as he did so.

"What happened?" he asked as he ran over to us, even though it was just a short distance from the couch to the stairs. Surprisingly he didn't sound mad at all, I would have figured that he would blame it all on Edward like he usually did.

"She fainted" Edward said as Charlie picked up my head trying to see if I would wake up.

"Get her to the car" he said before rushing in to the kitchen to grab his keys. I followed Edward and I out to the front groaning as I watched him make his way over to the cruiser, God couldn't he just take my truck or something but then I shrugged probably figuring Charlie would turn on his siren lights to get to the hospital quicker. I was surprised at myself -as Edward sat in the back showing no effort as he kept me in his arms the whole time he sat down- that I hadn't woken up yet but then again Edward was very good at keeping my body completely still, the only thing moving were my arms as the hung at my side.

I smiled when I saw Edward kiss me on the cheek worry creasing his forehead, he probably thought his kiss would wake me up, I thought so too, maybe I was sicker than I thought. My subconscious self hopped in the front seat unseen as Charlie ran outside and down to the car.

"Is she awake yet?" he called back through the glass divider before turning on the car.

"Not yet" Edward said watching as my head moved itself for a second but then fell back down on his shoulder. The ride over to the hospital was quiet, the only thing filling that void of silence was the cruiser's accelerating engine as Charlie sped past the slow drivers.

Hospital signs started to appear here and there on the side of the road as we neared our destination, I still hadn't even opened my eyes. I did mumbled a few times only stopping when Edward would run a cool hand down my cheek, comforting me like a child. I felt my subconscious body slam against the driver's side door as Charlie took a sharp turn in to the parking lot stopping right in front of an ambulance that was already sitting outside the Emergency room.

Charlie got out first running over to the side of the car that Edward was sitting on opening the door for him to carry me out, my face was paler than usual even on this cloudy day. Edward kept up with Charlie's pace as they walked me through the sliding glass doors, my hands swinging back and forth again as Edward walked.

Charlie ran up to the desk but Edward stayed behind still holding me ever so gently, I saw a few heads turn my way as even sicker patients waited there turn in line

"Oh my goodness" I heard the receptionist gasp as she stood up from her seat seeing me, for a second it looked like she thought I was dead but then I mumbled again and she calmed down.

"Carlisle" Edward said making me jerk my head behind me, he was right on cue as he set down the clipboard he was carrying on the receptionists desk

"She fainted" Charlie said watching as Carlisle opened one of my eyelids shining a light in it. He nodded quickly clicking off the light, shoving it in to his pocket

"Marie" he said calling over to a young female nurse, I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me as I stood next to Edward watching as she eyed him with interest, then I looked down at myself still unconscious.

"Yes Dr. Cullen?" I cringed at the way her voice sounded out those words, she was pure plastic.

"Bring Ms. Swan down to 103 and hook an IV up right away"

Uh-Oh needles, I choked as I followed all of them down the hall and towards my room.

Edward set me down immediately as Marie started to hook up the IV, lucky for me Edward had connections so I got a private room with a view of, well you guessed it…trees. I had to turn away as Marie stuck the needle in to my hand only turning back when I felt a pull. It was like my body was acting as a magnet pulling my subconscious self back in to my body, I knew the IV was working as my eyes fluttered open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella…" Edward's voice sounded more than relieved as I squinted from the bright lights overhead. I looked over at him smiling as he took my hand kissing it softly. I was feeling stronger now but not strong enough, I didn't even try to wrap my fingers around his, he understood squeezing my hand slightly instead.

I heard the rummaging of papers near the foot of my bed and I looked over at Marie who was hanging the clipboard filled with my information at the end of my bed

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she flipped her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, her neatly manicured fingers caught the lights from the ceiling making them glisten. I felt the jealously sweep over me again as she gave Edward a side wards glance before checking my IV bag but he wasn't paying enough attention to notice, he kept his eyes on me probably trying to read the pain I felt all up and down my body.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked taking my attention off Marie, trying to block her out completely.

"A few days" confusion smacked me right in the face, I looked over to the windows but it was just gray looking the same it did when I started feeling sick

"A few days?" I said with a frown as I tried to remember what day it could possibly be. My dream was starting to come back now, the way I watched Edward carry me into this room, how I felt like I was a bystander and not…myself.

"Yes it's Friday" he said copying my frown as he soothingly ran his thumb over my palm.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked again looking over towards the door momentarily as Marie left.

"Work he'll be here in another hour or so"

"When can I leave?" I stared up at the ceiling sighing

"Carlisle thinks it would be best if you stayed for another week or so…" his voice trailed off and I felt sick all over again, how sick was I?

"Do they know what's wrong with me?" feeling panicked now I tried to sit up to get some leverage but Edward pushed me back down

"Not so fast" he said in a soft whisper as I felt his cold hands press down on my shoulders. I closed my eyes letting my sore neck rest against the lumpy pillow again, that was too fast a movement for me and I tried to stop the nausea from making its presence known.

"I feel fine though" I lied and I was also to the point of whining

"Your too weak Carlisle just wants to monitor you for a little bit"

"But a few weeks Edward?!" my voice was to near hysteria, how long would I have to be here? I rested my eyes on the ceiling again knowing by the time I got out of here I would mesmerize every crack in the wall, every nurse by name, and every time they would switch my IV bag, Hospitals annoyed me more than any other place in the world. They were so…predictable in every way, they would glue you to a bed and you would just sit there watching the same old sitcoms everyday, eat the same old sandwich and jell-o and look out the same boring window, it was inevitable that this was worst than Hell.

"You have Norovirus" my eyes ripped away from the ceiling and I almost choked

"What the heck is that?" I groaned throwing my hands over my eyes, what couldn't it be just the common cold? I looked back over and his face remained the same

"It's a virus you probably caught from school, usually it's spread by food…" his voice trialed off as he kept a tight hold of my hand, his lips a hard line as his jaw tensed

"Carlisle's coming in soon to take some blood tests" he finished

"Blood…" I whispered as my head spun, I hated needles and to watch them stick one in my arm this time would surely make me sick.

I felt his lips on my forehead and I smiled

"You'll be okay I won't leave" he murmured against my skin, he sat back down when Carlisle entered and I started to ask the questions

"Why do I have to be in here for so long?" I groaned rolling my eyes as Carlisle picked up my clipboard flipping through the pages, a smile on his face.

"We just want to take precautions, your staying here because it can't be spread. Now are you feeling any nausea? Amazing how he could keep it so business like, I mean his family and I have been through so much together you'd think he'd strike up a conversation to take my mind off the…tests.

"A little" I managed to get out fearing for my poor arms which soon would be pricked with all types of needles.

"Well the IV seems to be helping for now but I'll be back in a few minutes we'll take some tests and then figure out what type of medication you should be put on"

Oh great like this day could get any worse, finding out I'd be here for awhile, needles, huge pills that couldn't possible fit down my throat, fantastic.

Carlisle walked out without another word

"This is ridiculous" I muttered laying my head back further into the pillow, a small chuckle escaped Edward's lips and Is hot him a look

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this" I snapped and he calmed himself down

"I'm sorry, I promise though I won't leave your side" I smiled looking over at him, his elbows were rested on the side of my bed as he put my hand to his cheek , I started to feel light headed as he kissed the top of my wrist. I closed my eyes breathing smoothly through my nose

"Are you okay?" Edward asked anxiously as I shook my head

"My heart feels like it's going to pound out of my chest" he laughed again as I turned my head away from the IV taped hand. Carlisle walked in again, closing the door behind him. I could just smell the latex gloves as he snapped them on, taking every tool out of its separately wrapped package. I started to breath in and out of my nose again.

This time I felt like I had enough strength to squeeze on to Edwards hand and I did with all my might, I kept my eyes on his face knowing if I stared at those beautiful features that maybe I wouldn't be able to feel anything. He smiled comfortable as Carlisle asked

"Are you ready Bella?" I bit my lip nodding my head, oh god here it comes.

I kept my eyes open as I felt Carlisle's hand strap my arm down to the bed, Edward kissed my hand rubbing it and warming me up inside, I tried to smile but I felt that if my teeth let go of my lip I would feel the needle instead, so I bit down harder. I heard Carlisle working next to me but he was going so slow as he set everything up, I tried not to look over at him afraid that if I did I would accidentally see the needle entering my arm.

"Here we go" he said softly and this time I couldn't do it, I squeezed my eyes shut breathing heavily out of my nose now. Just when I thought I would feel the needle rip in to my veins instead I felt Edward's lips on mine.

His cold lips and sweet smelling breath took my mind away from the hospital, from Carlisle and my nausea. For some reason I felt like I was going back in time and what played in my head was our day in the meadow, I kept my eyes closed kissing him back only opening them when Carlisle's voice brought me back to present day.

"All set Bella" I felt a bandage sticking to my skin and I sighed as Edward kept his face close to mine

"Better?" he asked with a smirk I could only nod until I caught my breath

"Way better" I whispered as he kissed me on the top of my head. He sat back down in the chair and I looked over at Carlisle who was zipping up the blood test in a little baggy.

"I'll just get these too the lab and we'll have the results tomorrow" that word brought an ache in to my stomach, ugh another day in this room.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes shot open and I immediately looked to Edward, his body was tense as his hand remained wrapped around mine, I heard the window slide opened and I took in a breath as a shadow entered the room. It stealthily climbed in feet first and standing up it looked as tall as a bear, I squinted to see realizing it was Jacob in his usual attire of just sweatpants. His hair was all blown back (probably from his run) and he was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

Edward kept his eyes on me, his lips a hard line

"Hey Bella…" Jacob said coolly as he walked over to the end of my bed, he quickly looked Edward's way but ignored him as he held out what was in his hand

"Billy told me you were here so I thought I'd stop by and give you these" I couldn't help but smile as I saw a few clumps of soil fall from the roots of the flowers he must have just picked outside, he blushed a little looking down at the clumps of dirt flattening them with his bare feet.

"Thanks Jake" I croaked, my voice was dry and hoarse and it took me a few times to clear it before I felt like it was back to normal

Jacob shrugged setting the bouquet of wild flowers on the small table in the corner of my room, Edward dropped my hand standing up, and I looked up at him furrowing my brow

"I think I'm going too got take a walk, it reek's in here" he shot a look at Jacob who glared back at him until he exited the room.

"Bloodsucker…" he mumbled but just loud enough for my ringing ears to hear it

"Jacob don't" I said frowning

"He started it!" he yelled back childishly as he pointed to the closed door, I shook my head looking up to the TV which was turned on revealing some pointless game show, the cheering of the crowd covered the silence as they rooted a contestant on. Jacob lounged down in the chair that Edward had just been sitting in folding up his hands resting them behind his head

"So how you feeling" he asked taking a deep breath releasing it nosily

"I'm fine, I just wish they would let me leave" Jacob smirked

"That could be arranged" he laughed leaning forward in his seat so he was closer to me, I felt a little awkward as he placed a hand on mine, I pulled away instantly and he sat back frowning.

"You should go the nurse would kick you out if she saw you" he nodded his head and I looked down to my bandaged hand, thankfully the needle was covered. I felt a little nauseas again but this time I didn't think I could hold it down. My leg jiggled as I stared at the closed bathroom door which was just opposite of me. I didn't want to ask Jacob for help so I slowly swung one leg after the other over the side of my bed.

Jacob sat up watching me as my shaking hand held on to the side of the bed. I pulled myself up the motion making me gag, oh yeah I definitely wasn't going to hold it down. I grabbed on to the metal poll set on wheels which held my IV bag

"Need help?" Jacob asked standing up without my consent

"No I got it" I shot my hand out telling him to stay back not wanting to get sick all over him. I felt a draft on my back because my hospital robe could only close so far up as I slowly wheeled myself over to the bathroom. I stopped halfway when the room started to spin

"Bella" Jacob murmured as he grabbed a hold of my arm supporting me so I didn't have to rely on the pole

"I'm fine…" I whispered taking in deep breaths trying to correct my vision

"Let me help" he said quietly as he walked beside me one step at a time.

He held the door open for me and I fell on the ground catching myself before my chin could slam off the porcelain bowl

"Are you okay?" he asked ducking through the bathroom door, kneeling beside me rubbing my back as I rested my head on the seat. The needle was pulling on my hand which made me feel even sicker but now that I was here I couldn't seem to throw up. I was feeling hot now as Jacob kept his hand on my back

"It's okay…." He repeated over and over again as I closed my eyes wondering if I could just stay in here all night, I didn't seem to have the energy to get back up.

"You're a mess" he chuckled making me smile, I hadn't looked at myself in a few days, I could just see myself now though. Hair a mess, breath probably smelling horrible, he was right I was a mess.

I felt my arm being placed around his shoulders

"Jacob no" I groaned as I felt him hoist me up, before I knew it I was in his arms. I closed my eyes feeling like I was dying as his incredibly hot chest burned my cheek. Not caring I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried my and the IV bag out in to the room.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward's voice asked panicked

"She felt sick" Jacob snapped back and I groaned again

"Stop it you two" my voice was all hoarse again as I opened my eyes. Edward was standing to my side watching as Jacob walked over to the bed. I kept my eyes closed as he set me back down in the bed, my back felt achy now as it settled in to the imprint my body had already made on the mattress. I felt a lot better as Jacob backed away, feeling my body temperature turn to normal I opened my eyes to see Jacob climbing back out the window. Edward was at my side instantly placing a cold hand on my cheek

"That feel's better" I whispered as I pushed my cheek into his palm,

"Good" he said with a smile as he sat back down, I opened my eyes furrowing my brow

"Your hungry" I stated as his black eyes stared back, the purple bruises under his lids were a lot darker

"I'll survive" he said as Carlisle entered the room

"Results are back Bella" He set the chart down on the table next to Jacob's flowers

"So how long is my sentence?" he chuckled at my attempt at humor

"We'll have to keep you a few more nights" I noticed that his eyes were turning darker too and I sighed

"Won't I just get better faster at home?" I whined

"We can't risk you spreading this, you'll have the whole town in here if you left" he took a look at my IV bag and then felt my forehead

"Your still running a slight fever" he murmured looking over at the open window, there was no doubt in my mind that he couldn't smell Jacob all over this room.

"Have an unexpected visitor?" he noted and I nodded blushing, feeling like Charlie just caught Edward in my room

"Mutt…" Edward said amusingly as he took my hand in mine

"Carlisle I need your answer on something" he nodded his head as he scribbled something down on my chart

"Hmmm" he asked nodding his head as he tapped the pen on the paper thinking, I looked over to Edward who raised his eyebrows not expecting what I would say next

"You need to tell Edward that I will be fine for one night and that he needs to eat"

"I'm not leaving" Edward stated in a final tone but Carlisle just looked up at me and then at Edward frowning

"She's right Edward" I wasn't at all surprised that Carlisle was siding with me because you usually agreed with my rambling ideas.

"I'm fine" he muttered looking up to the TV trying to avoid any eye contact whatsoever

"And so am I, that's what I've been trying to tell you guys" I rolled my head back on the pillow and I heard another person enter the room, it was Marie checking on me again

"Dr. Cullen" she said addressing him

"Marie" he spoke keeping his eyes on the papers in front of him

I noticed a smile cross her face after she noticed Edward was present in the room

"Dr. Cullen I don't think you've introduced me to your son yet" she shrugged trying to play it off as no big deal, Edward turned to her speaking for himself

"Edward" he said keeping his hands on the bed only after did he realize that she had a hand extended over to him, he took it in hers and I watched them as they shook each other's hands politely right over my chest, I sighed closing my eyes.

Marie was smiling warmly when I opened them again; she was obviously pleased with herself that she got an introduction personally from him. Edward pulled back his stray hand and returned to mine. I frowned raising an eyebrow as Marie added more fluids to my IV; I wasn't at all surprised if he she tried to slip some tranquilizers in there.

She felt the room with one last look to Edward and then to Carlisle, who left moments after.

"Edward…" I said sighing as I looked back over to him, it looked like he was deep in thought and he shook his head returning the attention to me

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly but the look on his face told me he was well informed on what I was about to say again.

"Go home, go get Emmett, Alice whoever and get some food" he took in a deep breath

"I told you bef-" I cut him off my pressing a finger to his lips

"Go" I urged, I felt guilty enough as it is for worrying him and Charlie like this but to keep him from eating was worse.

"One night, I think I can manage" I pressed on dropping my hand which started to tingle from being held up for so long on its own.

"You're impossible" he stated standing up, kissing me on the lips. My heart pounded as I felt his cool breath meet my warm one. He didn't pull back until I stupidly wound my fingers in his hair

"Get some rest please" he said quietly as he pulled away

"Yeah like there's anything else I could do here" I complained staring up at the cracked ceiling again, my tenth time tonight.

He was hesitant at the door, one hand resting on the knob but I knew deep down inside that he needed to go, he didn't exactly want to go but he needed to. I smiled over at him and with a parting smile he left me, alone, my only company was the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes feeling the glare from the TV reflecting off my pupils, I squinted for a second letting them adjust. The lights had been turned off sometime during my sleep and it comforted me figuring it was Carlisle checking in on me, he was the closest thing I had to Edward right now. I squirmed under my sheets feeling sticky from the sweat my body refused to quit on.

I pulled back the sheets stretching my arms out best I could without hurting my weak muscles, I noticed the window was still open from Jacob's exist and it was starting to annoy me as the wind rustled the papers on the table besides my bed, although I was hot I wouldn't be able to fall asleep with that sound. I moved my feet around under the covers trying to wake them up, It felt like I hadn't moved in days although in reality I had just gone to the bathroom before bed. I looked over to the nightstand the bright red lights telling me the time, it was only three thirty in the morning and I felt awake. I braced myself for the queasiness as I slowly pushed me feet off the side of the bed, my stomach growled ferociously reminding me I hadn't eaten all day, mostly because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold it down. I pushed off my bed using the IV poll for support like I had earlier, the icy feeling of the metal comforted me and as I made my way towards the window I imagined it as Edward's hand wrapped around mine.

I smelt the all too familiar scent of pine as I looked out into the darkness, inviting the breeze that shifted my hair behind my shoulders. My hands held on to the window sill as I stuck my head out a little trying to cool myself down. I felt the sweat start to disappear as I inhaled deep breaths trying to get as much fresh air in my stuffy lungs as possible. The trees swayed along with the wind and I started to cough as the smell got to me making me feel dizzy, not wanting to risk another fainting spell I pulled away closing the window shut with all my strength, which wasn't enough because I left it open a crack figuring I needed to breath fresh air tonight, stale hospital air probably just made you sicker.

I made my way back to my bed, the room making me feel like I was on a merry-go-round spun slightly screwing up my walking. I stumbled to my bed collapsing once my hands met the mattress. I used my arms to pull the rest of me up and once settled I ripped the sheets over my head shivering violently. I could feel my body slowly losing the battle which depressed me because it meant I would have to spend a few extra days in here if I didn't show improvement.

I always hated being sick, lucky for me Charlie and I seemed to inherit the same immune system, the one that keeps you healthy all year around but on occasions when your white blood cells can't fight like they usually do the sickness usually hit you headstrong. I remember once on one of my summer trips to Forks, I stayed inside for a whole entire week doing absolutely nothing because Charlie had come down with the flu. It was horribly boring and I was seriously considering sending myself home, but not wanting to hurt Charlie's feelings I stuck it out and pretty soon he was back on his feet again and we were back on the fishing boat, which made me wish he was still sick.

I sighed, my warm breath hitting me back in the face, I almost gagged at the smell than blushed from embarrassment knowing Edward and the rest of them had to put up with my un-kept self. I groaned as I turned redder, I hadn't looked at my expression at all since I've been here. When I went in to the bathroom I usually tried to ignore the mirror knowing my reflection would probably just make me sicker.

My bladder started to get all cramp as I held my 'business' in, I placed my hands on the edge of the sheets ready to pull them back over my head so I could relive myself.

That's when I heard it, the creaking sound the window made when being opened. I froze in pure fear keeping completely still trying to hear another sound; I felt like I was 7 years old again, when I would try to get to sleep at night and suddenly hear an odd sound outside. I would throw my comforter over my head whishing for it to disappear and the sounds did eventually, this time however I wasn't so lucky. My mind started to churn, and to comfort myself I came up with reasonable possibilities, maybe the wind was stronger than I thought? No, that idea was completely ridiculous and I put it to rest right off the bat. I heard nothing else after that, in the silence I contemplated on who it could be, not Jacob because he was too heavy footed when he walked, my heart beat anxiously as I thought of the possibility of being Edward coming home early, sneaking in as to not wake me. I started to smile to myself, my stomach twisted in knots and I tried to calm down, all thoughts of bathroom business were gone all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and hug him tightly, feel his touch, his lips on mine. I started to squeal inside, my savior has returned and I wanted my welcome back kiss.

I pulled back the covers trying to contain my smile as to not give away my excitement. Lucky for me it wasn't hard to keep the smile at bay; actually it felt like the smile left my face completely.

"Hello" the unfamiliar voice said with a wide grin set on his thin lips, I gulped down in my dry mouth as the thin man stepped closer to my bed.

"Who are you?" I gasped as I tried to collect my thoughts which had spilled all on the floor, his smile got wider (if that was even possible) as he ran a skinny finger along my bed spread. He looked weak and exhausted as he stared down at me amusingly

"Well sweetie, why I'm your worse nightmare"

I sever chill ran down my spin touching all the way to my feet giving them pins and needles. My eyes followed every movement the thin man made as he picked up my clipboard reading off my information aloud

"Bella Swan, 18, Forks resident, Hmmm…" he said interested as he tossed it down at the end of my bed.

"I was just passing by when I came across this hospital; you know I always love visiting places like this. People lost and forgotten as they wither away…" he scratched his chin going on like we were old friends just making conversation, I didn't answer. My tongue seemed tide in a knot as I tried to breathe evenly, the way the light for the TV hit his skin I knew what he was. He might have looked handsome and young to any human eye but to my 'adjusted' eyes I knew, he was Edward's kind.

"You know sometimes weaker blood tastes the sweetest" he licked his lips slowly as he stared down at me; his voice was rough when he spoke, nowhere near Edward's velvet voice.

I felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat himself down next to my waist, my eyes darted to the emergency button sitting next to my head, just one push and I would be okay.

"…And yours tastes divine" he spoke again making me jump a little, he looked me up and down for a split second and I took in a breath preparing myself to scream, he was what he was doing and without allowing me to blink he shot his hand over my mouth, running his nose down my cheek stopping at my throat I began to cry

"Don't make a sound" he hissed as I heard a nurse pass, her voice muffled by the thick door. He pulled away looking at me before taking his hand off my mouth, the tears started to make my hair stick to my neck and I felt sweaty all over again, I knew what he was planning, this wasn't exactly the first time I had attracted a vampire with my blood.

He turned around from me distracted by something outside but I couldn't hear anything, his voice came out in quick hums too low for my ears and I knew he wasn't alone. I made a split decision then and in what looked like slow motion my shaking hand reached for the emergency button, my fingertips brushed the plastic cap, just one little push and I would be alright.

I bit down on my lip as I felt my arm being torn away from my only escape; I could feel my skin bruising as he twisted it under his grip. I tried not to cry out knowing it would be suicide if I did.

"Listen to me" he whispered angrily as he got back in my face again, I nodded feeling helpless and alone. I flinched away from his cool breath as he spoke in an even tone

"One more move and I'll kill you right here" I nodded eager for him to get out of my face; we locked eyes, his black ones against my brown ones. The purplish skin under his eyes was the darkest I had ever seen.

I snapped my head towards the door as I watched the doorknob turn slowly, my heart picked up a rapid pace as I heard Carlisle's voice behind the wood, it sound anxious and annoyed as he quickly answer a nurses questions with quick yes' and no's.

"He knows…" the skinny man hissed standing up. My breathing calmed as he looked to the door and then back at me, there was hope again that this man would leave leaving me unharmed.

"She'd be angry with me…" he mumbled but just loud enough for me to hear, all hope was gone as he quickly scooped me up in his arms, my stomach heaved forward and I held my breath trying to keep it all down. Before I knew it we were at the window, I looked back in time to see Carlisle running towards us but he was too late, his body grew smaller and smaller as we ran farther and farther.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind pushed my tears back until they were wetting my hair making the loose strands stick to my forehead. I closed my eyes every now and then when I felt like my face would slap in to a tree branch but this skinny man was a careful runner and nothing ever touched me. I opened my eyes feeling like we were slowing down, my heart beat accelerated as a shadowy figure came in to my view, and they were pacing back and forth under the tree branches of an oak tree, my mouth crash landed to the ground as we walked closer, the tint of orange hair caught the moon's faint light, it was Victoria she was back.

The last time I saw Victoria was that day at the reservation, she was in the water watching me as I jumped off that cliff, I shivered not only from fear but from the cold as the wind picked up slightly

Victoria" the skinny man said as he dropped me on the ground, I landed on my hands and knees my back arching up as my stomach finally lost the ongoing battle. I threw up and it wasn't as pretty as I would have liked it, but then again the contents of your stomach spilling out to the floor never was, I tried to hold back my hair and support my weight at the same time. After I felt like it was all out I moved a few inches to the left falling on the ground not caring how hard my face hit the mud.

"Perfect…" I heard Victoria say, her voice slightly muffled on the count of one ear being buried in the dirt, I heard her talk some more but I didn't care enough to listen; I only listened to the tone of her voice. It was light and unexpectedly sweet sounding like it belonged more to a little girl than her. The skinny man's boots stood before me and I looked up without moving my head, right now the only place I wanted to be was back in that stuffy hospital room.

"Get up" he ordered staring down at me, I took my eyes away from him and focused them on a branch of leaves watching as the moved along with the wind.

"I said get up!" he was raising his voice now trying to sound like an authority. I ignored him completely finding more interest in the leaves then him, that and my vision was getting more blurry as the tears filled my eyes again.

He sighed loudly grumbling slightly, I let out a scream as I felt a hard pull on the back of my head. I was on my feet in a matter of seconds, a ball of my hair trapped by his shaking fist

"Listen to me and it won't happen again" he hissed in my ear as he pulled me closer to him, I flinched as he pushed me away releasing my hair before he got the urge to pull it again. I kept my back to him but soon after Victoria stepped in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest, shifting her weight form one foot to the other. There was something different about her, I searched her face to see what it was but I couldn't put y finger one it, maybe her eyes weren't as shaky as usual, or it could have been the way the light caught her glowing white skin.

"He's going to find me" I mumbled picking up my head so I could look at her more clearly, a smile emerged across her small lips and she let out a chuckle

"Please he won't be able to touch us"

"What do you want with me?" I asked shaking my head, I knew why she was here, and she was here because of James. I was just curious as why she hadn't killed me yet

"You know why" she said through her teeth as she remained completely still,

"Well you have me, why don't you just get it over with" I knew I looked appetizing to her and I was quickly losing hope, Edward wouldn't be able to find me, I doubted him more now than I ever had, Victoria was good, too good she knew what she was doing

"Oh well what's the fun in it if I can't hear you scream" she let out a booming laugh and I turned my head just a fraction of an inch towards the sound of the skinny mans laugh joining in, she was going to torture me, make sure I felt everything she did to me, I had never felt so scared in my entire life.

My legs felt like they were burning as my subconscious mind told me to run, they would catch me I was sure of that but why go out without a fight? I took a step back from Victoria, my legs getting that tingling feeling like the start of pins and needles. I looked behind me seeing the skinny man watching me just as hard as Victoria was. The wind picked up and my hair blew around my face, both Victoria's and the skinny man's bodies tensed as my scent reached there noses, they were stunned this was my time.

I felt my feet push of the ground as I pushed branches back form either side of me, the forest turning in to a back wall enclosing on me as I pushed myself to run faster

"Matthew get her!" I heard Victoria's voice boom somewhere behind me, my eyes looked to the left as I saw Matthew running a few yards beside me waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. I pushed myself to run faster and I did, for once my body no longer felt weak as the adrenaline pumped through my veins. I jumped over a dead tree branch as it laid in the middle of my path, I must of jumped higher than I thought because mid-air I felt something crash in to me from the side, I screamed as I felt my body smash in to what felt like a tree, the bark scratching my skin as I slid down to the ground. The pressure of the blast plus Mathew's weight on top of me left me gasping for breath, my ears were ringing and I spit out the dirt I had caught in my mouth

"You shouldn't have done that" Matthew breathed as he tipped back my head, I saw spots covering my vision and I felt queasy, I winced in pain as my mid-section burned like it had been set on fire, I was no doctor but the last time I felt this was when James broke my ribs, they had to of been broken again now. My head rolled back and forth as Matthew jerked me around trying to get me to stand up again but I had had enough, my body had had enough and I passed out.

I woke up choking as Victoria pinned me by my neck to the ground, my hands reached for her arms and I tried to push them away, my thoughts were jumbled as she pushed harder and I gasped trying to breathe

"I'm having fun aren't you?" she asked with a smile as she started to loosen her grip, I felt myself blacking out for moments at a time feeling like this was the end. This was it I was going to die and no one was here to save me. I felt the hot tears stinging my eyes as the fell down my cheeks; no one was even going to hear me scream.

I rolled over to my hands catching my breath as I wheezed, Victoria stood up

"Disgusting" she muttered walking over to Matthew who was leaning up against a tree enjoying this just as much as she was. My robe felt loose on my body and I struggled to tighten the strings on my back, once I succeeded I felt myself being pulled up again

"Ah!" I yelled feeling my ribs buckle together, definitely broken.


	6. Chapter 6

The hushed tone of whispers woke me out of my state of being 'knocked out' I remained completely still, the tears that rested on my cheeks started to dry from the wind

"What do we do with her?" the skinny man named Matthew asked, I kept my eyes closed trying my best to pretend that I was still unconscious

"We wait" Victoria hissed, I could hear her footsteps crunching against the dirt as my ear rested on the grassy floor of the woods.

"For him?" he asked again, boy this guy was clueless

"Of course, who else?" Victoria snapped back irritated

"Why do we have to wait for him, we could so easily feed right now while she's asleep" a chill ran up my spine and I could feel the goose bumps rise on my skin.

"I want him to see what we do with her" I could just hear the smile playing on Victoria's lips as she spoke

"He'll fight…" Matthew sighed showing me he was just as uncomfortable with this as I was

"Then we'll threaten him"

"With what?"

"With her life" Victoria let out a small laugh, I knew their plan now, they wanted Edward to come looking for me, they wanted a fight because they knew they would win, if it involved my life Edward wouldn't make a move without thinking it out but either way I was sure to die, If I could just call him right now and tell him not to come, I would risk my life times 10 if it meant Edward would be safe, I would go knowing I kept the ones I loved out of harms way.

"Is he coming soon?" Matthew asked, I quieted my breathing almost stopping my lungs all together so I could hear

"Yes…I can smell him" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, he was already looking for me, it was too late. I opened my eyes fully now, spotting the two of them right away. They were a few feet away from me, their feet level with my eyes. Matthew was pacing back and forth his fingers tapping against his chin like he was deep in thought, Victoria was standing against a tree her eyes watching him as he paced, I saw her roll her eyes a few times the wind blowing her hair, sometimes blowing it over her face.

"She's awake" Victoria said smirking as she stared over at me, Matthew stopped to turn to me also, I was afraid he would walk over again and pull me up by my hair like last time, I blinked the dirt out of my watery eyes as my head slowly stopped spinning out of control, my stomach felt queasy again but I didn't think it was so much the sickness but the butterflies of seeing Edward again, even if we weren't in the best situation.

"Grab her" Victoria snapped and on command Matthew walked over to me, I didn't bother looking up at him I just fixed my eyes on Victoria as he yanked me up by my arm. I was like a rag doll as I landed on my feet, the movement made me tear up, my ribs felt worse than before and I tried my hardest not to cry out, I had to look okay for Edward. If he saw that I was in pain he would do something stupid and risk his life on a stupid action.

"Is he close?" Matthew asked as he kept a tight hold on my arm, Victoria just nodded and I felt Matthews's breath blowing in to my ear as he whispered

"Don't try to pull anything okay?" I kept my eyes on Victoria, I didn't nod or anything, her lips pressed in to a hard line, a gust of wind disturbing the silence

"He's here" she whispered, playfulness crossing her black eyes, she was excited.

I looked around me my bloodshot eyes squinting as I tried to see any sign of him, I almost gave up but then spotted him out of the corner of my eye. He was like camouflage as he crouched down behind a thick bush; his butterscotch eyes were the only things that were noticeable. His furious expression scared me and we locked eyes, he looked pained and anxious but I tried to shake it off smiling slightly. The last thing he needed to worry about was me.

"Edward" Victoria called out, she hadn't noticed him yet

"Edward's eyes fixed on her, the rest of him remained completely still.

"Come out, come out" she cooed enjoying herself, Matthew snickered behind me and I felt like kicking him but that would only hurt me and not him. I moved my eyes from Victoria to Edward afraid that if my eyes stayed fixed she would spot him too

"Now don't try to do anything stupid Edward, she's more fragile than we thought" I caught the quick nod she gave too Matthew and I yelled out as Matthew unexpectedly twisted my arm behind my back pulling me so my back was pushed up against his chest, I closed my eyes shaking as I felt his lips on my throat

"She smells incredible" he called out playing along, I didn't dare look over to Edward, the expression that was probably frozen on his face would be too hard for me to see.

"This will be fun" she looked around the forest too trying to spot him, I could tell she was getting annoyed she could smell him but couldn't see him and that was killing her.

"Fine then" Victoria spoke again shrugging

"Have it your way" she finished as she walked across the small clearing towards me, as much as I didn't want to I backed in to Matthew more, I didn't want her to touch me like she had before. As I expected she went for my throat trapping it in her iron grasp, I could feel the air being cut off and my already weak lungs screamed out in protest. I used my free hand to try and push her arm away but she wasn't having it.

Edward's low growl could be heard all around us as she held on tighter

"I don't mean to hurt her Edward but when I look at her I see….James" she tightened her grip and I started to black out for seconds at a time. Through clenched teeth she went on, Matthew was supporting my weight now as I felt my legs go limp.

"It's too bad though, she would have made a great pet" what was coming out of my mouth was disturbing even to me, I was choking and gasping at the same time, a high but raspy squeaky voice escaping my lips as I tried to hold on to what little breath I had left.

"NO!" Edward Bellowed, Victoria let a wide smile cross her lips and I froze, she let go of me and so did Matthew letting me fall to the ground gasping for air, I was hunched over on my knees again but kept my eyes on them, Edward still hadn't come out of hiding and both Matthew and Victoria stood back to back trying to find him.

"Where is he?" Matthew hissed as his eyes scanned the tree tops

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere" Victoria answered back, her eyes shifted uneasily from tree to tree trying to find him. It brought me back to that day up at the field, when I saw her for the first time, the way she moved cat-like and looked crazed as she did today.

I felt a slight breeze pass me and I looked up immediately, my hair blew over my face and I caught Edward's scent, he had just passed me but too fast for the naked eye to see. Neither Victoria nor Matthew saw him either, Matthew was totally blindsided as he was sent crashing towards a large pine tree. His landing shook its foundation and with a loud crackle like lightning the tree tipped over landing with a thud a few feet away from me. What sounded like a raspy gasp escaped me as I held on tight to my arm. The branches of the tree were so long that one had cut me upon its landing. I started to get queasy all over again as I could smell my blood, Edward told me once that blood didn't have a smell but to me it did and a very strong one at that.

I took my eyes off of Matthews hunched over figure, he was still recuperating from that unexpected hit and moved them over to Victoria who was now jumping in every direction trying to find Edward again

"Come out here and face me!" she yelled as her eyes jumped from tree to tree, my eyes were slower than hers but I let out a sigh when I saw Edward come out from the woods again.

His hands were clenched in fists, his chest puffing in and out with every angered breath he took. My mouth felt sore like I had strep throat and I held my hand to it hoping my hand would stop the burning but only Edward's icy touch could do that but the way he looked now hinted that the venom was probably boiling in his veins making his skin warm to my own fingers.

"Look who's come out to play" Victoria said crossing her hands over her chest. Edward looked down at me as I caught my breath, his pained expression hurt me, he was blaming himself now I knew it, and he was resting this all on his shoulders.

I could see him shifting his weight towards me, he was torn as to come and see if I was okay or kill Victoria and Matthew first, I nodded catching my breath afraid it would escape me again. The scenery around me spun violently and I cupped one of my hands over my face trying to get it to stop. I didn't want to see what was going to happen next, I couldn't bring myself to look up. I could feel the blood from my cut seep between the cracks of my fingers like tree sap and I got even sicker.

I heard Victoria let out a cackle I ripped my face from my hand, Edward stood completely still a few feet from her, his knuckles were white as bone and he was still breathing heavily. I looked back to where Matthew was noticing he was gone, I looked all around me

"Edward…" I whispered, he heard me I knew but he kept his face on hers, Victoria was smiling and I felt terrified. I knew Matthew was around here somewhere contemplating his next move whether it was too tag team with Victoria or…

All thoughts were cut off immediately as I felt myself being pried from the ground, I screamed as Matthew grabbed on to me unexpectedly.

"What will it be Edward, either way you lose" Victoria said amusingly, Edward's head jerked my way as Matthew held on to me by my arm

I could smell the rain before it even came but when it did in a matter of minutes it soaked us all, I was the only one shaking as the wind whipped the rain in my face. The damp leaves became entangled in Victoria's fiery hair making her look even more crazed, like an escaped mental patient although I was the one dressed for the part, my robe stuck to every inch of skin it covered making it feel heavy on my sore legs. The rain dripping from Matthew's hair pitter pattered on the side of my cheek and it felt like he was holding me closer, like he was trying to keep me warm but then again my mind was so screwed up right now I could have been getting my signals messed up.

"Victoria let's go" Matthew urged as the thunder crashed overhead

"Not without a fight" Victoria yelled back as she took a step to the left, Edward repeated her movement and they were back at the beginning, neither would gain an advantage at this point. I took in a breath holding it as Edward leapt forward startling Victoria, she recovered quickly and jumped out of the way, Edward skidded to a stop spinning himself around going after her again.

No advantages were present as the rain came down harder, my teeth chattered together as my hair stuck to the sides of my cheeks and neck.

"Come on…" I heard Matthew mumble under his breath, I saw Edward's hand latch on to Victoria's arm and he brought her down to the ground before I could even blink. He pinned her against the grass and my heart beat rapidly, he might actually win this.

"If you do it she's as good as dead" Victoria yelled and I almost thought she was going to spit in his face as she struggled under his weight. I felt Matthew's body tense and I reacted with a small cry, she was right Matthew was siding with her not us. Matthew's breath became uneven as Victoria gave him a look; I closed my eyes bracing myself for whatever was to come.

"Don't you hurt her!" I heard Edward yell through clenched teeth, there was a hint of his normal voice somewhere behind that threatening tone and I felt at ease, opening my eyes again

"What are you doing Matthew kill her!"

Victoria yelled, Edward kept his eyes on me and I shook my head, this was it I was going to die. I didn't dare close my eyes wanting Edwards face (stressed or not) to be the last thing I saw, I didn't react right away when I felt Matthew's tight grip loosening around my arms until his hand fell completely, the rain had washed the blood from my arm and now it looked like a little red scratch as I looked to where his hand just was.

I turned to him my eyes wide as his hands hung limp at his sides

"No' he said in a final tone, his eyes were just as black and bruised as Victoria's so I was a little surprised that he hadn't done away with me then, I was sure that my bleeding arm would lead him to cave in on temptation.

"What?!" Victoria shrieked, I saw her body being picked up off the ground but then quickly slammed against the base of a thick oak tree, Edward grabbed her by the throat and she tried to snap at him with her teeth.

"Bella run!" Edward yelled keeping his eyes on her as she tried to bite him again; I listened to him instinctively and darted past them, back in to the trees taking what looked like the same path as last time.

"Get her Matthew!" I heard Victoria yell and for a second it felt like history was about to repeat itself, in no more than a minute Matthew would come charging after me sending me crashing to the ground but this time he didn't come and I was sure I wasn't running as nearly as fast as him. After 5 minutes of what seemed like pointless running now I stopped, the trees stood over me like a cage. I couldn't even see the cloudy sky, I could still hear the rain coming down but couldn't feel it as the tree leaves were so thick, I heard a pained scream but it stopped just as quickly as it started.

I held my breath as I tried to hear something else, anything else. The breath I was holding came out in to a scream as I felt someone grab on to my arm spinning me around.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella" Edward breathed relieved as he brought me up in to a hug; I ignored the burning pain in my ribs as I wrapped my arms around his neck finally feeling safe for the first time tonight. He pulled me away but not long enough for me to miss his touch, he placed his hands on my cheeks wiping away at the tears that were falling now as I enjoyed our reunion.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips crash on mine, I felt his cool breath and I kissed him back, wanting to feel him more. He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him. My fingers ran through his hair and the thunder crashed up above. The rain had settled in to a light drizzle and the lightning had stopped only leaving the thunder behind.

"Bella" he whispered against my lips after pulling away, his breath hit my face and I took it in, all of it.

I kept my hands tied around his neck trying to stand up straighter; my ribs seemed to feel better when I did.

"Are you hurt?" he asked wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me closer, I looked up into his worried eyes and nodded, as much as I didn't want to admit to my injury if I ignored it anymore it would only get worse

"I think some of my ribs are broken" I whispered, he immediately pulled away afraid he would hurt me but he already was as he backed away, his arms seemed to numb the pain.

A deep growl slowly emerged from the back of his throat making me shiver,

"I'm going to kill her" he said through clenched teeth, his hands started to shake and he balled them up in fists trying to get them to stop

"But I heard screaming that wasn't…" when I heard that scream I thought that was Edward doing away with her, I furrowed my brows shaking my head trying to remember what I exactly heard, I was sure it was Victoria's voice though.

"I didn't touch her, Matthew…he turned on her" I looked up at him, he looked like he was staring at something passed me, something far off.

"I read his mind tonight, Bella he's never tasted human blood before" I felt a wave of confusion wash over me as he explained further

"He was a drifter, He lived with a group like ours, Victoria promised him sanctuary and in return she needed his help but she never explained what they would be doing"

"But he was the one who took me from my room…." I trailed off noticing Edward had looked down closing his eyes, I was sure he didn't want to here what I had to say

"I was about to go back to you but Carlisle found me instead and told me what he saw, He realized Matthew was in the hospital but it was too late… " he murmured looking back up at me.

He started to calm down and grabbed on to my hand squeezing it lightly, my fingers were spotted with bruises and he careful brushed his finger over each and every one of them.

"We have to get you back to the hospital…"

"No Edward, no more hospitals, can't we go back to the house?"

"Charlie will notice you're gone"

"He trusts Carlisle if we just explain what I want to do he'll be fine…" I said shrugging I held on to his hand tighter, he leaned in kissing me softly on the lips

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault"

"It is, it's all my…"

"Don't Edward…" I said placing a finger over his lips

"You couldn't have known" I said assuring him as I moved my hand to his cheek, he leaned in to it and I smiled

"So she's not dead?" I asked

"I don't know, I left when Matthew started to fight her himself"

"They were still fighting when you left?"

"Yes" he whispered taking my hand

"Let's get you to the house" he pressed on, his eyes shifted every which way

"What are you looking for?" I asked as he gently lifted me in his arms, I winced a little but clasped my hands around his neck as he cradled me knowing the ride on his back would be too ruff for me.

"Victoria could be back at any minute I don't want to risk anything by staying here" I felt a chill run up my spine, what if Matthew didn't win the fight, what if Victoria was on her way now

"Let's go" I whispered feeling anxious to get out of there.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward ran quickly but smoothly on our way home, he was afraid that one wrong move would crack my ribs even more. I kept my eyes closed the entire time, I knew I had enough trauma for one night the last thing I needed was to feel like I was flying, which would just make me sicker.

Carlisle and the rest of the family were waiting for us back at the house, Carlisle met us at the door and helped Edward with getting me down safely, I assured them numerous times that I didn't need any help (especially just to stand on my own two feet) but they ignored my pleas explaining to me that if I moved anymore my ribs might break off completely.

Esme greeted me with a warm smile but no hug like usual, I started to feel more like an antique china doll than anything. She held out the piece of clothing that rested in her hands to me

"I stopped by your house and grabbed a few things" I thanked her and took them off her hands feeing grateful that I would no longer have to were this ridiculously damp robe.

"Bella after you get changed I need to look at the damage okay?" he asked smiling slightly as he grabbed his doctor's bag from the table. I nodded and Edward grabbed on to my hand leading me over to the bathroom, this house still amazed me with every room we walked through. Even though I have been here numerous times it still seems like there is a new room for my eyes to discover. We made our way through the dining room and than off in to a much smaller room that looked like a small study.

Edward pointed over to the bathroom and I dropped his hand, finally finding a sanctuary where I could change. Before I could close the door behind me Edward stopped it with his hand, I jumped a little releasing my hand from the doorknob, I raised an eyebrow as he looked me up and down worry creasing his forehead

"You're okay right?" I nodded

"Edward I'm fine" I assured, the images of tonight flashing through my head, I shook my head shaking them off then smiled to assure him more

"Let me just get changed I'm sick of these clothes" he chuckled and took his hand off the door so I could close it.

I lifted up my shirt looking down at the damage myself; Carlisle clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he pulled out some medical tape. There was one giant bruise on the left side of my stomach that reached all the way towards my back; it must have been from when Matthew sent me crash landing to the ground. Edward took in a breath as he stood besides me watching as Carlisle went to work, his jaw tensed as Carlisle began to wrap the tape around my stomach

"I'll have to give you some pain killers too…" Carlisle went on but I couldn't take my eyes off Edward's face, before the bruise could be fully covered up he kept staring at it. I could see him getting angry again, I winced a few times as Carlisle pressed his icy fingers against the bruise trying to feel for any missing ribs.

"Everything still seems to be in place, a few breaks so you'll have to take it easy for awhile but I'm afraid there's not much more I can do" I nodded looking back up at Edward who probably knew what Carlisle was going to say before the words left his mouth, he let out a deep breath and I grabbed on to his hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it before he ran his fingers over my knuckles trying to sooth me but I wasn't the one who needed to relax.

"All done" Carlisle said as he packed up the tape, I put my shirt back down feeling like I was wearing a corset, I knew it would take some getting used too breathing with this thing constricting on my lungs. Edward kept a hold of my hand as Alice entered the room.

"Bella!" she cheered excitedly clapping her hands together

"Hi Alice" I smiled glad to see her, I had missed her all week at school and it felt like I hadn't seen her face in months

"How are you feeling?" she asked ignoring Edward who was staring right at her, his lips a hard line.

"Alice…" he muttered as she passed, she ignore him completely and instead gave me a small hug

"I'm so glad your okay" she whispered in to my ear, she pulled away but placed her hands on my shoulders

"Well you haven't missed much at school, same old same old" she said rolling her eyes, human activities always bored her to death (no pun intended)

Edward let go of my hand grabbing on to Alice's arm pulling her away from me

"Hey easy" she said yanking her arm free

"Alice, your reciting the pledge of allegiance in Japanese what's going on" he demanded, I switched back and forth from each one of their faces, Alice bit her lip and then sighed

"Okay I give up" her voice became a low hum and I couldn't hear a word after that, I mostly watched Edward's facial expression change from angry, outraged, and then furious as he answer her back, probably trying to get her whole vision.

She immediately stopped talking

"What did you see?" I asked nervously knowing it probably had something to do with Victoria

She didn't answer me right away and grew more and more irritable by the second

"Alice?" I asked again my voice breaking, all I wanted was for her to stop coming after me but the way she looked when she said James name told me it wasn't going to be that easy

"Bella, Matthew is coming" he answered my question, I nodded pursing my lips as I took it in

"What is he coming for?" I was afraid to ask; even if he did turn on Victoria it could have been a set up.

"He's coming to talk" Edward said looking to the door, Alice rocked back and forth on her heels

"When is he coming?" my questions were probably getting annoying but there was just so many to ask.

"Now…" Edward sighed, I snapped my head and instinctively walked back so I was standing close next to him, Edward's body tensed up slightly as Matthew walked through the front door inviting himself in, and he wasn't one for manners.

He looked a lot different under the bright lights of the house, his hair was cropped short and it looked like he was all skin and bones, actually I could see his white bone against his arm skin, I kind of cringed. He was no where near as beautiful as Edward and the rest of his family, yeah he was handsome but he looked washed up and scruffy.

Matthew smiled hesitantly as he stepped through the threshold of the house, he gestured his head sort of like a bow and Edward greeted him

"Matthew" he spoke smoothly, Alice stood on the other side of me not fully trusting him yet

"Edward" he answered, placing his hands behind his back

"I trust you took care of Victoria?" Alice spoke up eyeing him suspiciously

Mathew shook his head keeping his eyes on us, the rest of the family walked in welcoming the newcomer with careful smiles. Emmett cracked his knuckles and smirked, Mathew smiled back at all of them uneasy and went on

"I'm afraid that Victoria slipped away, she will be back though" he warned, I hadn't noticed before but Matthew carried on a thick English accent which would be charming to any woman, until they knew what he was.

"We'll be ready" Edward answered, he involuntarily grabbed on to my hand and I smiled slightly, the thought of Victoria still out there put a weight on my shoulders.

"She talked a lot about Bella…and James. She promised me good fortune and a place to stay, she sent me to the hospital telling me if I did what I was told without question than I could stay with her as long as I pleased. Now you have to understand that a wanderer like me takes up any offer that includes a home"

"You almost killed her" Edward said through clenched teeth, I saw Carlisle place a hand on his shoulder and I suddenly felt at easy, I noticed then that Jasper was keeping his presence unknown in the farthest corner from me.

Matthew put up his hands in mock surrender

"I assure you I meant no harm"

"You hurt her!" Edward raised his voice and Matthew backed up just a step

"And I could have done away with her tonight but luckily for you I didn't!" Matthew challenged and Edward took a step forward evening out the gap between them again, the hand that was holding mine tightened slightly and I tried to pull him back

"Edward don't…" I whispered, he turned to me

"He almost killed you Bella and now you're going to just forgive him?" I looked to him than at Matthew who took his eyes of us and was admiring the house just as I had.

"I'm not going to forgive him, I just think that he could help us…with Victoria"

"May I interrupt?" Matthew asked, Edward turned back around so now I was behind him, he kept a hold of my hand and I squeezed it.

"She's out there right now Edward and if you don't listen to what I have to say you'll never beat her"

"Go on…" Carlisle answered for Edward

"She's going to try and distract you all, she has others I'm not the only one…" I felt my mouth hang open and I shuddered

"There's others?" I spoke up and Matthew nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"How many are there

"How many are there?" Edward asked through clenched teeth, he was getting more and more aggravated as Matthew hesitated with his answer. I looked over at him, opposite from the couch me and Edward were sharing. Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose sighing

"I honestly don't know" he mumbled, Edward tensed up beside me and I reached for his hand, he took it willingly and I smiled, he didn't notice, he was too concentrated on getting as many answers out of Matthew as possible.

"What do you mean you don't know" Edward said again, Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down, Edward shrugged off his gesture and Matthew leaned more back in to his chair shaking his head.

"I told you I don't know, I never saw any of them"

"How is that possible, you worked with her" Edward raised his voice an octave higher and I flinched, I kept my eyes on our hands afraid to look out the window. Knowing Victoria she was probably out there right now, waiting and the last thing I wanted was to come face to face with those blood thirsty eyes again tonight.

I had started to get used to the suffocating tape wrapped around my ribs but still each move I made- whether it was just a fraction of an inch- made my insides scream out.

I picked up the bottle of pain killers from the table, my eyes widening as I got a good look at the inhumanly large white pills, I hadn't taken them yet afraid they would knock me right out and this was no time for sleeping but I choked them down anyways knowing I wouldn't be able to take the pain much longer.

"I'm sorry…" Matthew directed the apology towards me; he probably saw the look on my face as I dry swallowed the recommended dose of pills, which were 2.

Edward watched me as I silently gagged after the last pill fell roughly down my throat, I made a small coughing sound trying not to put the attention on me but it was too late, Edward squeezed my hand feeling uncomfortable that I even had to take them.

"You should be sorry" Edward growled, his lips momentarily pulling back over his teeth, a clear warning that Matthew wasn't welcomed here, he was just needed for information

"We need to act" Emmett said through a deep breath, I could tell he was getting antsy, just the look on his face told me he wanted to wrap his hands around Victoria's neck, I did too.

"We have to plan" Jasper added, a feeling of calm fell over the room silently, Edward's body un-tensed but he was till sitting forward watching Matthew intently.

"Victoria will always be two steps ahead of us…" Matthew breathed; I could hear a growl making its way to Edward's lips

"You give her too much credit" Emmett snorted

"We need help" Rosalie added in as she wrapped an arm around Emmett's linking them together.

"No we don't" Edward said confidently, I knew what he meant by that, no werewolves.

"Maybe we should save this for another night" I shrugged as best I could trying to act it out with little effort, I couldn't hold that position for long and I sunk back down feeling sore. The pain killers were blurring my vision and I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head lightly

"She's right" I picked up my head surprised

"I am?" I asked confused, Edward usually ignored my advice, especially when it consisted of us not fighting right away. He stood up taking me with him, supporting all my weight as I lazily leaned in to his side

"We'll act in the morning" he said taking over the commanding role.

Edward walked me to the stairs and I could hear Carlisle speaking to Matthew

"We have no more rooms but your welcome to stay down here" he said offering Matthew a place to stay tonight, I didn't here his response as Edward picked me up completely cradling me in his arms, annoyed at my human pace. I closed my eyes feeling myself flying up the stairs only opening them when I heard Edward open his door. He walked me over to his couch laying me down until my head hit the pillow. I grabbed his arm before he walked away it felt colder than usual but I ignored it, it was probably just the drugs acting up now.

"Your going to leave aren't you" I accused through drowsy eyes, he looked down at me and shook his head

"No"

"Liar, you're planning on waiting until I fall asleep and then your going to leave" I blurted out sitting myself up

"Bella don't be absurd" he mumbled sitting down next to me

"Don't think you can get past me, I'm staying up" I pointed a finger in his face, feeling more stubborn now than before. He took a deep breath grabbing onto my hand

"Bella I'm not leaving"

"Promise?" I asked through accusing eyes, it took him a second to answer and that was good enough, I crossed my arms over my chest like a child

"Bella…" he whispered a hint of annoyance at me not believing him, he took my face in his hands turning my head so I could look at him, the moon light reflected of his skin making him look more like a Greek god than a 180 year old vampire, I took in a breath, sometimes he still looked beautiful to me always leaving me awestruck

"You need tot rust me when I say I'm not leaving you, I raised an eyebrow

"Your lying through your teeth" I spat out, he groaned dropping his hands and running them through his hair

"Your unbelievable" he mumbled and I jumped up from the couch

"I'm unbelievable, Edward why can't you just be honest to me for 2 seconds!" I said raising my voice loud enough that everyone downstairs could probably here me, he kept his calm as he lounged down in the couch keeping his eyes on me as I huffed and puffed with anger

"Carlisle shouldn't have given you those pills" he muttered again, I could feel the anger boiling inside my veins and I closed me eyes counting down from ten in my head, something I heard that was supposed to calm you down but when I opened my eyes again I was no where near calm.

I felt my eye lids getting heavier and heavier so I opened them wider and wider until they were watering from the dust in the air, it was like I was having a staring contest with him but he was better at it then I could ever be.

I turned me back to him feeling the hot tears well up in my eyes, I wiped at them quickly afraid he would see. I didn't hear him get up, but I felt his lips when they kissed the back of my neck. He wrapped his arms around me waist, his chin resting on my shoulder

"Bella why don't you believe me?" he asked again sounding frustrated, I shook him off so I could turn around

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he snorted as if that was ever possible, but I saw enough in my year of being with him that it was very possible.

"Edward…" I sighed

"I just need to know that you'll stay with me tonight" he wiped at a tear that escaped down my cheek and I sniffled a little bit feeling like the biggest baby in the world, the pain killers where coming on stronger and I wobbled a little bit from his kiss. He balanced me out and I kissed him back, knowing he was using this against me rather than for me.

"I need to be there" he said against my lips, I pushed him back snatching my hands away before he could grab on

"I knew it!" I yelled again, he placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his knows, squeezing his eyes shut for a second

"Bella…" he said again

"Just go" I muttered walking past him and back to the couch

"I'm not going anywhere not when your like this"

"Would you rather wait until I'm asleep" I grumbled looking down at my hands as they rested on my lap, I looked up under my lashes as he placed himself in front of me, he bent over placing both hands on either side of my head so they were resting on the back of the couch. His eyes scanned my face and I bit my lip, he was trying to think of the best way to break it to me, that he was leaving and I would have to stay behind.

He didn't say anything for a long time and I could feel the tension between us, this was our first real fight. I never thought I would see it happening but it was.

"Go" I said through clenched teeth, he took a deep breath pushing himself off the couch

"Fine" he said back before slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

After Edward left, I laid down on his couch and cried, cried until unbelievably I couldn't cry anymore

After Edward left, I lay down on his couch and cried, cried until unbelievably I couldn't cry anymore. I fell asleep too after awhile, I knew because when I woke up I was in a daze, like how you take a nap in the middle of the afternoon and wake up feeling confused.

I never bothered looking at the clock in his room, I didn't care what time it was but the house was quiet, I was sure everybody left me behind, which was weird because Edward always made someone stay back and watch me but with Victoria now it must of changed things. They needed all the help they could get when catching her.

I sat up my head pounding from the after affects of the drugs, my ribs were sore again so I knew they had worn off but I didn't want to take anymore, I had to act and quickly.

I was smart enough to figure out that if I was alone Edward probably had Alice watching me for any decisions. Luckily for me I knew had to get past that, I stood up making all sort of split second decisions in my head knowing Alice wouldn't be able to see what I was planning on doing.

Instead of going to the bathroom, falling asleep again, heading downstairs or maybe back to the bathroom I had the plan forming in the smallest space possible in the back of my mind, tucked away in the corner.

I was going to go out there and look for them, as stupid as that sounded if Victoria wanted me she was going to have me. I was so sick of being the weakest link, so sick of everyone I loved risking their lives to keep my pathetic life safe. I didn't care how many hours of pointless stumbling through the woods it took to find them, I would.

I ran downstairs my legs feeling wobbly when I first started out but as I reached the front door they were feeling stronger, I through another split decision in my head as I turned the knob and opened the door. It was humid out and I could hear the June bugs buzzing all around me, filling the silence with what sounded like radio static.

The moon was still out which was a plus because it was the only light I had. I ran down the front steps taking a sharp left towards the dense trees, I knew they wouldn't be fighting in an obvious place like the end of the driveway.

I pushed stray branches and thorn bushes back as I walked quickly through the woods, trying to at least find a man made path but after a minute of searching I gave up, The Cullen's didn't need man made paths to get around this place.

I caught myself a few times as my feet failed under me, once my hand slipped against the wet leaves and my chin almost slammed off a rock but I fell just the right way that I missed it by a centimeter. I picked myself up again feeling the wet mud already seeping through my jeans.

I stopped a few times too, trying to listen for anything but the owls and June bugs combined were too loud to make that possible, so I started my aimless trek again, I took one step forward and a tree branch that sat invisibly struck me in the face.

I could feel the scratch on my cheek and I placed a finger over the sore spot, I felt a little queasy as I felt the wetness on my fingertips but I quickly wiped the blood off on the front of my shirt. I kept walking again stopping mid step when I heard a branch snap behind me, I knew it wasn't me because I was standing on a grassy patch now.

My heart started to race as I listened intently but I heard nothing else. I turned my head to the side straining my eyes so I could see behind me. I took a breath holding it when I noticed the shadow behind me -only a few feet- standing just as still as I was.

It was quiet for a minute as we both remained like this but the laugh that came next gave me a give away as to who it was. Without even thinking I ran ahead hoping to lose her, only skidding to a stop when she jumped up from the ground and like a gymnast flipped over my head landing as light as a feather in front of where I stood.

The wet leaves betrayed me again and I fell back on my butt when my feet slid out from under me, I crawled back panicked as Victoria stood over me

"Knew you couldn't stay away" I couldn't see much of her face just her white teeth as she smiled down at me. I gulped down closing my eyes hoping she would disappear, knowing this was as stupid as an idea as ever I opened them back up, she had made her move and I screamed out.

She was face to face with me now; she grabbed my chin with her hand shutting me up

"Shut up do you want to be found?" she asked jokingly, in one swift movement she threw me up from the ground and on to my feet, having enough with my split decision thinking I started to scream out in my head, help, help, help! I knew all too well thought they wouldn't help me, Alice could only see not hear.

She kept a hold of my arm so I couldn't run

"I saw them tonight, I didn't see you though and then it clicked…" she pulled me closer lifting my up off the ground by the front of my shirt with ease so our eyes were level, her cold breath hit me in the face

"And then it clicked, you would probably follow, so I came looking for you…" she bent her head a little to the side, like a dog when you spoke to it. I could see the whites of her eyes as they searched my face, I couldn't see her pupils probably because they were as red as blood.

"And now I found you" she dropped me and I fell to the ground in a heap, the leaves sticking to my hair just like they did hers.

"Stupid human" she spat disgusted at my current state, I balled up like a baby praying that they would find me, even thought this was what I wanted –Victoria finding me and not them- when I came face to face with it I wished I hadn't especially when I knew Victoria would drag it out as long as she wanted to, I shuttered at the thought.

I felt her cool hands swipe across my cheek and I widened my eyes

"Tastes good" she murmured, she had taking the blood from my cut giving herself a preview before the grand finale.

I let out another scream as she kicked me in the side, magically in the exact same spot where my bruised ribs lay, now probably broken.

I turned myself on to my stomach, crawling away. My hands digging in to the earth, she laughed again amused by my failed escape because she grabbed me by the leg and pulled me back. I screamed again watching as my nails left trails in the mud. I flipped myself over on my back so I could see her

"Do it!" I yelled bravely as she kept a hold of my leg

"Do what?" she asked innocently, I slammed my head against the ground arching my back as she twisted my leg to the point of snapping, the cracking of bones made me scream louder, loud enough so I drowned out the June bugs.

She laughed once more dropping my leg in a useless heap, it remained twisted to the knee cap showing me that it had to of been hanging on by the muscle. The pain was unbearable as she stood above me, proud at what she had accomplished.

Why couldn't they get here sooner? They had to have seen what was going on, Alice had to of seen it.

"What should go next?" she asked herself in a ponderous tone as she drummed her finger against her chin

"Your life maybe?" she shook her head

"No that would be too easy, well since your leg seems beyond repairing what's a little broken arm going to do?" she crouched down beside me, running a smooth finger down the side of my face. I could feel my body shaking as she clasped on to my arm, this was it she wasn't going to taste my blood until every part of my body was broken and I was dead.

I closed my eyes feeling my skin twisting like an Indian burn, I let out another scream feeling the strain in my arm, shooting them open when she stopped. I looked up at her feeling the tears coming down my face, the salt stinging my cut.

"Not here…" she mumbled to herself, I let out a sigh of relief as she stood up

"Somewhere better…" she said again. She walked around behind me until she was standing above me head

"I got it" she said excitedly like she just got an idea, I felt her grab a ball of my hair, my throat was wheezing when I screamed again this time it was barely audible, my breath came up in little gasps as she began to drag my across the ground with my hair. My broken leg lay limp as it seeped in to the mud, she went further, I was barely breathing now as the thorns clawed at any showing skin, ripping my shirt just a little I prayed to God that I could die before she did anything else, I didn't want to feel it anymore.

My scalp started to burn as the hair she was pulling tugged at it, she wasn't trying her hardest because if she did my hair would rip out completely. I clawed at her arm with all the strength I had left, the arm she was holding before was sore beyond compare.

She ignored my fighting and I gave up before we came to a stop, the lights from the Cullen house rested on my face and I had to squint just to see her face as she stepped over me again

"Now what would Edward do when he sees you on the foot of his stairs?"

she laughed wickedly and I cringed away from her as she picked me up again. I landed on the only good foot I had but she pushed me down again, the cement stairs of their front porch banged in to my back and I let out a gasp, I started to cough and wheeze feeling the wind had already been knocked out of me.

"I can just see it now, Edward home from a night of failure, the only thing keeping him up is the thought of seeing you again" she gasped attempting to act horrified, her eyes wide like the girls you see in a horror movie. I looked up from under the hair that now covered my face, my hand over my aching ribs.

"But he won't see you in his bed, Oh no, he'll see you right here" she pointed to the landing in front of his door, my heart pounded against my chest

"All the blood drained out of you, how I can't wait to see his face" she stepped up to me but this time I didn't try anything, I was already to the brink of death why fight it off any longer?

She picked me up by my bruised arm and sat me down, my head rested against the door, I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was close my eyes. She placed a hand around my neck choking me as she slammed my head against the thick wooden door

"Perfect" she whispered as I gasped louder

"Blood smeared all over the door, nice effect don't you think?" I could feel it now, seeping down my neck cooling me down like melted ice.

She removed her hand from my throat and I slumped over, the tape on my chest was the only thing keeping me sitting up. I could hear her tapping her foot on the steps but I kept my eyes on the ground, I didn't want her face to be the last thing I saw.

So I thought of Edward, his smile, his laugh, his kiss, his touch, the way he played my lullaby on the piano. The tune made me smile as it played in my head, like I was a crazy person or something but I wasn't crazy, I was happy, I was at peace.

"It's a shame though, you're so young" I could just see her in my head now, frowning but somehow smiling at the same time. I closed my eyes having enough, it was over.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bella

"Bella!" his voice pierced through the air like it had hit me itself; his voice was enraged but smooth at the same time impossible enough. I lifted my sore neck just enough to see Victoria snap her head up in the direction his voice was coming from, the sky.

She jumped back on to the ground dust flying up from her landing, the foundation shook as Edward's feet landed in front of me breaking the cement form his force.

He crouched down, his eyes strained to see how I looked; I could see his nostrils flare as he took in the scent of my blood which was smeared everywhere. My head spun and I felt weaker like I was sick all over again.

He didn't look directly at me but I could tell he had seen enough, turning back to Victoria she laughed violently, she was enjoying herself too much.

"It's too late Edward" she spoke through her fits

"She's done for" she hissed, laughing aside.

He yelled out in fury and I saw him take a leap to Victoria, she jumped out of the way before he could even get his hands on her.

"Where's the rest of them Edward, I'm sure their not far…but you run fast, I'm sure they just couldn't quit keep up"

"It's you and me Victoria" he huffed angrily, his chest heaving in and out with each breath he took. I tried to sit up more but cried out when I felt the pain from my leg run its course throughout my whole body.

Edward's body tensed and he clenched his fists, he turned his head my way and my lower lip trembled from the pain. The look on his face was unfathomable; I couldn't describe it in any other way.

I still felt awestruck, even with his jaw tight and lips a hard line, he was still just as beautiful.

"Hold on…" he whispered but I could still hear him, probably because that was the only voice I wanted to listen to at the time. Not Victoria's as she mocked him and not Alice as she appeared in front of me, her hands frantic as she tried to find a good spot to rest them.

"Bella?" she asked, placing her hands on my cheeks so I could look at her, I could feel my eyes roll back in my head as my face fell forward and on to her chest.

The cracking and shrieking I heard was disturbing but sounded too far off to effect me. It felt like I was standing at the end of a tunnel and the voices speaking to me were on the other end, echoing throughout the hollow walls. I heard screaming again and then some more cracking, this time it was closer, it was then that I realized it was coming form me.

"Edward hold her still" Carlisle's voice sounded strained, as he worked on my leg, trying to re-break it and set it back in to place.

"Bella…" his voice filled with anxiety made me smile

"I'm here" I whispered through heavy lips, my eyes even heavier as I tried to open them

"It's okay, it's going to be alright" he spoke again and I nodded

"Sure…" I didn't believe him again, it felt worse than any pain I had ever endured and I knew it wasn't okay.

"Emmett hand me that" I heard Carlisle again

"Rosalie keep her head level" I smiled at the thought, Rosalie actually helping me, me!

How were they doing it though? How could they all sit around me and smell my blood but not flinch away? I knew, because they were my family and even though they didn't show it –some more than others- they loved me all the same.

I screamed out in pain again only this time it was Jasper's voice I heard

"Edward you have to do it…"

"No!" Edward yelled, I felt the ground shake beneath me, even though I wasn't in the greatest shape I could just see Edward punching the ground in frustration but then I felt his cool hands on my cheeks soothing the pain I felt

"Edward…"

Esme, my mother in Forks, I loved her as if she was my own.

"No…" Edward said again this time quieter

"You must" Alice broke through my foggy head, my eyes were beginning to open now, enough to see everyone around me but I kept my gaze focused on Edward's

"I'm sorry…" I said groggily, my voice hoarse.

"Don't be sorry this wasn't your fault" Edward answered as he looked down at me, his face twisted in pain, he must have felt it too

"It was, I shouldn't have yelled at you…" I tried to keep the tears back afraid I would lose sight of them all and end up back in the tunnel.

"I shouldn't have left…" he replied, clearing his throat so I could hear him better, his voice sounded just like mine a minute ago.

He bent down even farther and I felt his face rest against my stomach, I lifted up my hand slowly, placing it on his head so I could comfort him the best I could

"My Bella…" he whispered in to me, his face turned my way so I could see him

My vision started to blur, but then become clear but it would fool me and be blurry again. The focus of Edward's face seemed like it was zooming in and until he looked like a blur of color.

I closed my eyes, the tricks they were playing had me fed up

"Edward…" I said again quietly

"Yes?" he asked, I felt him take my hand and then felt his lips press against the palm

"Edward I love you…" I said as my mind placed me back in the tunnel, I didn't want to go back.

"Edward keep her still" it was Carlisle again, I felt Edwards hands latch on to my arms pinning them to the ground, I started to thrash around not wanting to be alone again, for the voices to become quieter and quieter but they were.

"Bella…Bella!" I heard Edward yell as the tunnel became dark.


	12. Chapter 12

I screamed out, God when would I stop

I screamed out, God when would I stop? I could feel myself thrashing around like I was being tied down or something, I felt a pain that no longer centered on my ribs, my leg, or even my head. It was a pain that indescribably pulsated through my veins, running its poisonous course.

I felt a hand latch on to mine, forcing my fingers to wrap around there's. I got a weird feeling, something that told me this hand should feel cold to me but it felt…normal.

Next I felt a set of lips placing themselves on my forehead, I felt like I was burning up, like I was running a high fever, or worse on fire.

"Bella calm down" the voice pleaded but I didn't if anything I just screamed out more this time with words

"Make it stop!" I yelled, I felt myself crying but couldn't feel any tears run down my cheeks, they were just tearless sobs.

"It will all be over soon" the voice whispered, this time in my ear. The way the words hit me calmed me down slightly, to the point where I was just breathing heavily. Every part of me hurt and burned and I felt like I was dying, and whoever was speaking too me was just there to watch me suffer.

"What's happening?" I asked my voice a high shrill to the point of breaking.

My throat burned and it felt like I couldn't speak anymore

"It will all be over soon" the voice said again.

I heard footsteps echo off the floor coming closer as they entered whatever room I was in

"How is she?" the voice was calm and dull, like they weren't really interested just forced to come check up on me

"She's fine Rosalie" the voice said through clenched teeth

"She doesn't look like she's enjoying it to much" the voice replied bored

"Did any of us!" the voice snapped as they squeezed my hand.

I was quiet now; the only thing that could be heard was my whimpering. Suddenly, the name Rosalie clicked in my head, it was a delayed reaction but a reaction none the less.

Then it hit my like I had just ran full force into a brick wall, Victoria, Matthew, the hospital, the fighting, the fear.

I shot myself up from where I was lying; sitting up surprising Edward as he sat in a chair next to me

"Bella!" he said jumping up alongside of the bed I was in. I looked over to him and then to Rosalie, a shocked expression frozen on her face.

"I'll go get Carlisle" she mumbled, then swiftly left the room.

"Edward…" I breathed, trying to break through the pain and seeing his face seemed too dormant it for now.

"I'm here" he said with a relieved tone, he leaned in and kissed me again in the same place he had before on my forehead.

"Edward what happened?" I asked hoping this time I would get more than an _"It will be over soon"_

He hesitated for a second, indecision shone through his eyes, his golden eyes, like he was afraid of what he was about to tell me.

I couldn't wait though and my stubbornness took control, I swung me legs off the bed getting up completely. I noticed right away that we were in Edward's room. I walked over to the only mirror I saw, my legs and hands shaking. Before I even got to it I knew what I was going to see, I knew now what had happened to me it all made sense.

I heard Edward get up and then heard his footsteps as he followed close behind me. I hesitated a few steps before I reached the mirror, stopping completely. I spun around to face Edward and he stared back

"Am I going to like what I see?" my question blindsided him and he fumbled for the words

"I don't know…" was his only reply, and I sighed shaking my head

"I'm afraid to look…" my voice was shaky now just like the rest of my body. He grabbed on to my hand and it felt warm, I looked down at our hands wondering if he was wearing a glove or something but still even with a glove his touch would be ice cold. His hand was normal though, just like mine…wait just like mine.

Our skin seemed to be translucent, like the light was shining right through it making it look paler than the moon itself. I snatched my hand away cradling it against my chest with my other pale white hand. He didn't seem at all surprised at my reaction nor did he try to stop me as I finished my walk to the mirror.

I closed my eyes steadying myself in front of the glass that would give me my answer, I felt Edward place a hand on my shoulder

"I'm right here" he whispered, I squeezed my eyes shut straining my cheekbones. Feeling like I waited to long, I opened them taken aback from what I saw.

I turned around immediately, feeling like I would much rather stare at Edward than myself but there were little things on Edward's face that reflected me now. His eyes, his skin, his perfect features, and all these things I had now too, even if I looked in the mirror only for a second I had seen enough to know what I was.

"How…" I said feeling like this was a dream, my knees started to shake and I leaned in to Edward feeling like I couldn't support myself anymore.

"You were dying…this was the only way we could save you" his voice was quiet and I could tell he was having trouble with this. I lifted my head up from Edward's chest when I heard the door open.

"Bella, Edward" Carlisle greeted us individually, he kept his eyes on me though, taking me all in as I was

"How are you feeling?" he asked not hesitating to walk up to me

"I'm sure you've seen" he said again making me cringe, trust me I saw.

He examined me for a second, like a doctor would do for his patient

"I'm sure you're hungry…" Edward tensed up beside me as I nodded

"Yeah…" I hadn't noticed before but I was starving.

"That's normal of course you know how it works" I felt a little out of place, was I the only one scared as to what I had become, I hated to admit it –since this is what I had wanted ever since meeting Edward- but I wasn't ready, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to my family, to my friends, to my life.

Edward pulled Carlisle aside letting me stand before the mirror again, words that used to sound like low hums now where clear to me, there would be no more secrets.

I took a trembling hand to my cheek feeling my skin, it was rock hard….I wasn't used to it. My eyes were a deep red scaring me just a little and my hair was no longer a heap of mess, it was smooth and wavy like I had just ran a brush right through it. It was like I was staring at a stranger, I didn't think that the transformation could change me this much but it did. If Charlie saw me right now he would have to take a second look to finally realize it was me, Oh Charlie.

I spun myself around noticing Carlisle had already left the room

"I need to see Charlie…I need to say Renee" my voice heightened with fear, I wasn't ready to leave them yet.

"You can't" Edward said sighing; a small sob broke from my lips alarming Edward. In two quick strides he was already wrapping his arms around my waist. I welcomed his hung wrapping my own arms around his neck squeezing him as hard as I could, my chin rested on his shoulders as another sob broke out but there was no tears, I was already starting to forget how it felt like to cry.

"I need to see them" I said again

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this" he pulled me back taking one of my hands and placing it on my cheek, I closed my eyes leaning in to it

"I couldn't lose you Bella, I wouldn't be…" he trailed off too pained to finish, now I was the one comforting him.

I kissed him on the lips softly at first but then the anger and fear rose up in my throat and I kissed him harder. He didn't hesitate like he usually did and I realized there would be no more boundaries, this made me even more excited.

My lips parted and so did his, I felt like I was going to faint as I felt his breath hit mine, cooling me from the inside out and I was probably doing the same. He pulled back though and brushed the hair from my face

"Bella your upset…" he whispered, his breath hitting my cheek now

"No, no I'm not" I protested feeling like a little kid. He smiled my favorite crooked smile

"You are that's why we're not doing this now"

"But!" I said again, he quieted me by placing a finger against my lips

"We have to speak with the others first" and with that, he grabbed me by the hand and led me downstairs.

I'm going to stop here for tonight because I'm getting writers block haha, I don't know if I should carry this story further, I feel like I've reached it's limit but we'll see. Thanks for all your guys comments I love them. Actually your comments are the reason I'm still writing so again Thank you! I really appreciate that you guys are enjoying this so much

-Stephanie


	13. Chapter 13

Edward didn't pressure me into trying my new skills on the way downstairs, so as if it was any other day we both walked at a h

Edward didn't pressure me into trying my new skills on the way downstairs, so as if it was any other day we both walked at a human pace. The walk down seemed a lot faster than usual, my legs shook the entire time and it felt like my heart was pounding, even though it had stopped just moments before. A ghost feeling I guess, something I would have to get used to. I was most afraid though of facing them all at once, just seeing them -not exactly ganging up on me- but I'm sure it was going to feel that way, it would be like I was starting over again, I would have to face the reactions I got when Edward brought me over that first night, only I was human then.

I knew it, I was different, I was changed, and I was one of them, finally an acceptance into their well knit family. I think I was just more afraid that I would screw it up; you know break the bonds they all shared.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter in reassurance as we got to the last step, I stopped then my knees feeling like they were going to buckle and break off. Edward stepped off before I did, our hands still linked together. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow but he understood. He tugged on my hand lightly and I closed my eyes taking deep breaths in and out of my nose and then soundlessly we both walked across a floor that usually echoed under my feet but now it sounded like we weren't even stepping on it at all.

Esme was first to hug me, she extended her arms like a true mother would do to comfort her crying child, and I welcomed it extremely. Edward dropped my hand as I wrapped my arms around her but he still remained by my side

"Welcome home" she whispered into my ear and though she was trying to make me comfortable I still felt completely out of place, I should have been home now, not here but at my own home. With Charlie, I felt like I might break out in sobs at the thought but I kept my composure and she released me gracefully.

I smiled apologetically because I knew I could do better than this, hold myself together under what I was feeling. My body started to shake and her brows furrowed like she had done something wrong. Edward wrapped his arms around me immediately and I shook under his strong hold, my face pressed against his chest and my sobs were muffled by his shirt. He ran his hand down my hair repeatedly trying to sooth me but I only sobbed more.

"Its okay" he said bending his head down so he could look at me as I wiped at my spotless cheeks, I would have to get used to that too. I would no longer have to use my sleeve to wipe at the tears, they were all gone. I pulled away from him taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

Esme remained where she was placing a hand on my back

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" she whispered but I shook my head

"No, that's just what I needed" I assured her.

The rest of the family was standing around us now in a loose circle; most of them were just trying to get a good look at me. Alice's eyes sparkled as she took me all in and I put a hand over my face feeling more like a circus show than anything.

"Oh Bella!" she squealed jumping up and down, her small figure reaching heights I once thought impossible. I laughed for once that night; she always knew how to cheer me up.

"I'm so happy!" she said again as I leaned in to Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist

"Wow so now I guess I could call you my little sis" Emmett boomed with laughter as he nudged me with his hand.

I couldn't stop smiling now as everyone voiced there reactions, I was starting to except that this was my family, I was truly welcomed now. Rosalie was last and I bit my lip when she looked me up and down

"Impressive" she smirked folding her arms over her chest

"And I'm glad" she finished off; her reaction was the one I was dreading, now I wondered why I was so scared of her in the first place. I was beautiful just like her, just like all of them.

I heard someone clear there throat and I turned me head, Matthew's eyes meeting with mine. I flinched a little bit as he stepped out of the living room joining the rest of us.

"Hello again" he greeted me with a smile, I returned the favor but said nothing else

In the midst of the silence that followed I blurted out

"What happened to Victoria?" everyone seemed taken aback by my question but I needed to know, I needed to know this would all be over

"As good as gone" Jasper mumbled standing next to Alice across from me; I nodded my head looking at all of them

"Good" I stated feeling satisfied.


	14. Chapter 14

I figured out that it must have been a few days that I was unconscious from the pain but as I stepped outside I could still sm

I figured out that it must have been a few days that I was unconscious from the pain, from my transformation but as I stepped outside I could still smell the burnt remains of Victoria's body, even though the wind should have picked it up by now I could still smell it still.

I scrunched up my nose feeling disgusted but happy at the same time, she was gone (and also I could step outside without a jacket now) but I would never have to deal with her again, it was over.

I remembered why we were out here to begin with, Carlisle thought it was best I should feed now as to keep my energy up, I shuttered at the thought. This was the last step until I was complete, until I tasted that blood for the first time I guess, I couldn't really call myself a vampire until I did now could I? I took a deep breath as I stepped out on to the gravel driveway, turning around towards the door noticing it had been replaced completely, maybe blood was harder to scrub off than I thought. My eyes snapped down to the porch, there was still blood there. In puddles and a few splatters, it would probably take longer to rip up the boards. I tried to keep my eyes off the spots and placed them on Edward.

He stepped around these spots cautiously while I probably stepped right on them not noticing them until now. Edward stepped down in front of me, taking my face into his hands

"You ready?" I nodded quickly afraid that if I hesitated he would take me back inside but as much as I hated to admit it I was hungry the only thing filling my stomach were the butterflies.

"Let's go" he replied tensing up as he grabbed on to my hand, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice flanked us on either sides, Edward asked them to come along a little 'iffy' about how I would handle all this.

Our walk to the edge of the woods was silent and we all seemed to know to stop at the very tip of the driveway

"C'mon what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked anxiously clapping his hands together

"I'm starving" he started to intimidate the stretches a person would do before running, reaching his hands up in the air cracking his back a time or two. I smiled to myself but Edward remained silent, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stared off in to the dark.

I was the first one to step out of line, pulling Edward along with me after a quick second of him hesitating, he was more scared about this then I was. We walked a little ways until we came to a clearing, just big enough to fit us all in.

"We're going to start running now" Edward announced to me and I took a gulp from my dry mouth.

"I'll be right here the whole time" he dropped my hand and I shuttered as I stared straight ahead of me, at a cleared path that would have been helpful a few nights ago, I pushed the memory out of my head, it seemed stronger than the others.

"You first" Alice squealed as she pushed me from behind, I dug my heels in to the dirt resisting her as best I could

"When she's ready" Edward spoke and Alice stopped

"I can wait" she said smiling understanding my frustration, I wanted to go I really did and I didn't know why I was so afraid, maybe because last time I was in these woods I was nearly killed.

"Well I can't" Emmett said agitated as he crossed his arms over his chest his legs itching to go

"Emmett…" Jasper addressed him as he rocked back on his heels looking at all of us

"You have to understand this is Bella's first time she just has stage fright" Emmett snorted at Jasper's reasoning and Edward interrupted them

"Well we can't expect you to understand" he shot a look at Emmett who threw his hands up in mock surrender

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked raising his eyebrows

"Please Emmett the first chance you got you were already out here, you had no problem" Alice added placing herself next to me but turned to Emmett.

Emmett shrugged the conversation off and looked at me, I felt a little guilty that I was keeping these guys from there fun

"Edward maybe they should-"

"No" he cut me off and I looked back at him startled

"I'll be fine though"

"We don't know that" he said to me, shooting the other three a look. They nodded to a silent question and kept there ground, I sighed shaking my head, this was ridiculous how bad could I possibly get?


	15. Chapter 15

Turns out it could get a lot worse, the only upside to the night was I caught my first prey in under five minutes, got praise

Turns out it could get a lot worse, the only upside to the night was I caught my first prey in under five minutes, got praise from Emmett –who told me I beat his record by one minute- and could finally feed my starving stomach. This was when things got ugly, actually things were so ugly Edward had to pin me to a tree so I could calm down.

Alice laughed for a moment until Jasper shot her a look and Emmett watched on in amusement until Edward couldn't hold me anymore and he had to step in, he wasn't too happy about that.

I don't know what happened to me, after that first drop that I tasted something took over, whether it was adrenaline, hunger, and instincts I honestly don't know what it was but now I'm sitting in Edward's room trying to figure out what went wrong.

Everyone had been reassuring me the whole night that this was normal, that it was okay to get carried away but I had a feeling that I got a little too carried away. I felt the couch sink down a little as Edward sat next to me, placing a hand on my lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder placing my cold hand on top of his

"Don't be troubled over this" he murmured reading my mind

"I can't help it" I whined, starting to sulk again.

I heard him let out a chuckled and I took my head off his shoulder to look at him, he tried to contain his smile but I had caught it

"What is so funny?" I asked my eyes wide, why did he find this funny?

"It's nothing…" he said closing his mouth which was still pressed up in to a smile, I glared at him my eyes squinting trying to add on to the effect of being royally pissed.

"Bella, don't think you're the first person to ever react that way"

I leaned back in to his couch groaning

"But why me!" I whined again burying my face in to my hands

He pried them from my face, our nose almost touching, his breath hit my face and it felt like I was in heaven.

"Because you're special" he said simply, I pushed off the back of the couch and he had to back up before we knocked heads

"Special how? Like a stupid special?!" he laughed again shaking his head and I got even angrier

"You're misunderstanding" he said trying to calm himself down but that just got him going again.

"Ugh" I said getting up from the couch completely, I stomped over to the windows that lined his wall and looked out trying to see the moon but the clouds had already covered it.

I heard him walk up to me but I refused to turn around, his lips grazed the skin on the side of my neck and I smiled slightly, enjoying it more than I should have since I was supposed to be mad

"Bella your special because…" he paused looking for the right words to calm my anger but as his hands wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck again that boiling anger was now becoming a sizzle.

"You're the reason I'm here, in all my years of living, before you, I thought I could go through life without loving anyone but I was wrong…" he spun me around and I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck, how could I stay mad at a face like that?

"Go on…" I said smiling, he brushed a strand of hair back behind my ear and a shiver went down my spin as his fingertips grazed my cheek.

"The love that I feel for you is stronger than anything I have ever felt and for that I am grateful, my heart still seems to beat for you and that's why you're special" he finished and I felt that if I could cry I would have been balling right now.

I leaned in to kiss him but he didn't wait, his lips crashed on mine and were hot as were mine as they parted fitting together like a puzzle, this kiss was nothing like it had been before. There was no danger, no boundaries, just how we felt, the passion we had that made this kiss all worth while.

I felt my back push up against the glass and I laughed tickling both our lips, he moved his lips down my jaw line and to my neck where he rested them over my throat like he had always done before, I grabbed his face with my hands bringing him up to me again. I kissed him harder this time and his hands were against the glass behind me as he supported himself.

Like my hands had a mind of their own they guided themselves down the front of his chest stopping at the end of his shirt where they tucked themselves underneath. I felt every muscle, every indent, every inch of skin as I ran my hands up his bare chest. This was something I had never done before so it was new to the both us but he didn't seem to have a problem. He just kissed me harder than before biting the bottom of my lip and I smiled

"Your good" I whispered as he kissed the skin under my ear

"Your better" he murmured in to it.

Just like that though we stopped and pulled away from each other, both startled by the sound of sand hitting the window. I almost jumped out of my skin as I squinted out the window at the same exact time as another rock pelted the window. I looked down below as the shadow moved into the little light that was out there.

A low growl emerged from Edwards's chest as I felt his hands tighten around my waist

"Jacob…" I breathed backing away form the window.

Okay so I know that the little speech Edward made is a little corny but I couldn't think of anything else to say haha


	16. Chapter 16

"Jacob"

"Jacob"

"Edward" they both said to each other dignified. Before Edward walked out there I told him not to give me away to Jacob, to give him some stupid excuse as to why I couldn't come outside and now that was exactly what Edward was doing.

Jacob kept his distance from him, his nose scrunched up like someone was holding a rotting cheese up to his face, Edward though, managed to keep his composure and act like Jacob's facial expressions weren't bothering him.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked a question he was probably waiting to ask all night. I clutched on to the window curtain I was hiding behind trying to see as best I could without giving myself away. I closed my eyes and murmured to myself "Please, please, please don't say something stupid"

"I heard she was here, Charlie said she wasn't comfortable in the hospital anymore" Jacob said finishing his statement

"That's right" Edward said, I noticed even through the dark that his hands were clenching then unclenching into hard fists, I gripped the curtain tighter to the point where I thought I was going to rip it off its rod completely.

Jacob kept switching his weight from one foot to the other as his eyes searched in through the windows for a sign of me. I noticed almost right away and pushed myself against the wall in the darkest shadow of the living room, hoping he hadn't spotted me.

"Bella!" Jacob called out immaturely, like he was Romeo and I was his Juliet. I bit down on my bottom lip nibbling away until I could hear Edward quieting him

"She's asleep mutt" Uh oh gloves were off, I peeked my head out the window again just enough that they were in my peripheral view.

I gasped seeing that Jacob tried to walk past Edward but in his defense pushed Jacob back to where he stood before

"What are you doing I told you she was sleeping" I could hear the anger rising in Edwards voice as Jacob glared back at him

"I'm just making sure she's okay, we know your little friends have been around lately and since you can't protect her I thought I would just make sure she's in one piece" Jacob snickered crossing his arms over his chest like he had just won.

I almost screamed out for them to stop when Edward –fast as lightning- had Jacob pinned up against the nearest tree, Jacobs's throat under his arm. Jacob tried to put up a fight but Edward was a lot stronger, Jacob was just fast and that was only in his wolf form, he was useless human.

"She is perfectly fine!" Edward yelled through clenched teeth, Jacob started shaking violently

"Hard to believe that!" he snapped back. Edward pushed down on his neck harder, never before had I seen Edward lose it on Jacob like he was doing right now but I knew all too well that Jacob had hit a sensitive nerve when asked if I was still in one piece –implying that he was making sure I was still human-.

Somehow Jacob managed to get Edward off long enough for him to slip from his grip and before I knew it Jacob was running up the front steps yelling my name. He had stopped shaking but that didn't mean the anger wasn't still there. The sound his bare feet made against the stairs was ominous they only stopped for a second and I just knew he had to of noticed the blood stains.

His voice got louder as he swung open the door almost knocking it off its hinges; it swung back violently implanting a small hole into the plastered wall. I froze, my fingers clutching at the curtain again, only letting it go when I heard it tearing. He stood taller than I remembered, and it seemed that he was becoming bulkier in his torso, he was almost comparable to Emmett's brawn.

He didn't notice me at first so I scooted as close to the wall as I could get hoping I could somehow become invisible. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look to the left first in to the dining area, his was breathing heavily and so was I, it felt like my heart was radiating off my chest but that was completely impossible, still it felt like it. I closed my eyes knowing that when he turned the other way there was no doubt he was going to spot me, and he did.

"Bella" he said relieved, the shadows were covering me enough that he hadn't gotten a close enough look yet. I could feel his heavy footsteps coming my way but I remained where I was

"Bella I was worried about you and then Charlie told me where I might find you…" he trialed off noticing my horrified expression, I saw Edward come up behind him, keeping his distance. He was apologizing to me silently and I shook my head

"Yeah the hospital wasn't really working for me and I…" I stopped talking when he put his hands on my shoulders, bending down slightly so he was closer

"Your cold, did he hurt you?" he growled and I was surprised at his question, how could he think that Edward or any of the rest of them could ever hurt me

"Jacob no he didn't hurt me" I heard Edward growl now too

"Jacob get away from her" Edward warned with a hard voice, I flinched slightly when Jacob turned his head

"Stay out of this bloodsucker"

Edward tensed up again, his hands shaking as he balled them up

"I said stay away from her!" he yelled grabbing Jacob by the shoulder and pulling him away from me. Jacob was shaking again when Edward turned him around to face him

"I said stay out of it!" Jacob yelled pushing him back; Edward didn't budge from Jacob's attempt.

"Stop it!" I said breaking in, I didn't even realize what I was doing as I stepped from the comfort of the shadows, Jacob turned to face me as I grabbed on to his arm. He shook it off immediately, I didn't mean to grab on as hard as I did

"Bella…" he whispered as his eyes focused on my appearance, I shied away from him immediately, he rubbed the spot where my hand had rested probably trying to get rid of the icy feeling I left.

I felt myself pushing up against the wall again, tears were brimming Jacob's blood shot eyes and he shook his head

"I can't believe you…" he whispered

"Jacob I didn't plan-"

"Shut up" he cut me off and I hung my mouth open surprised, he spun around to Edward again and the tension in the room rose. I slid down the wall until my butt hit the floor and placed my head in my hands, my whole body shaking as was Jacob's as the anger replaced the sorrow.

"You broke the treaty!" he yelled getting in Edward's face, I looked up shocked, Jacob at least had a few feet against Edward.

"It was the only way she wouldn't die" he said quietly trying to keep his voice level

"That doesn't matter!" Jacob spat out "You broke the treaty and now there's no rules, no exceptions"

I froze even my shaking hands stopped, I started to panic as Jacob walked furiously to the door, trying to contain himself before he transformed right then and there

"You watch yourselves!" he yelled, he took one last look at me but I turned away cringing as the door slammed shut.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do we do now

"What do we do now?" I asked leaning in to Edward's chest

"I don't know" he answered honestly, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder after joining me on the floor where I remained, my legs felt like jell-o and I didn't want to test them out by standing.

I was still shaking slightly from Jacob's entrance then abrupt exit, I had never meant to hurt Jacob in the way I had. I never in a million years wanted Jacob to see me like this, but knowing Jacob and his feelings that was inescapable.

"It will be okay" Edward murmured resting his chin on my head, I only sighed in response.

"He only warned us Bella, the wolves might not even act upon it"

"But they will" I protested sitting up so I could see him

"They will" I said again, my eyes wide with worry.

He kissed me where my eyebrows furrowed and I frowned, this was not what I wanted. I thought Jacob was my friend; that he liked me enough to except me for who I was.

"He didn't even care" I whispered

Edward looked at me confused for a second but then realized what I meant

"He didn't even care that I almost died"

"He doesn't love you like I love you Bella" Edward answer smugly but it just made me more upset

"I was stupid to think he did" Edward didn't seem hurt at all by my rambling but I had a feeling it bothered him slightly, that I cared so much about what Jacob thought.

Emmett and Rosalie walked down the stairs at that time; the rest of the family had been out hunting and were just recently filled in on what happened, Jasper and Carlisle were already in the kitchen preparing their defenses.

Edward held out his hand for me to grab on to so I could stand. I looked at his hand for a second wondering if my legs were even capable yet but for him I let him pull me up. I wobbled at first but he just held on to my hand longer to keep me stable.

"How you feeling?" Emmett asked walking up to us, he turned on the lights and I squinted from the sudden brightness

"I've been better" I croaked, my throat was so used to whispering at this point that I had to clear it a few times so I wouldn't sound sickly.

Matthew walked into the room then clearing his throat as he entered, we turned to him as he rocked back and forth on his heals, hands clasped behind his back

"So werewolves huh?" he asked amused, before us he never knew we were a mortal enemy, that we had the treaty intact until tonight

"Don't push it" Edward said through clenched teeth making Matthew nod

"Sure thing" he said, his eyes wandering about the room getting a good look at the place. I wasn't quit used to him being here, neither was I that comfortable but I guess you could say he was with us now, there was nowhere else for him to really go.

Edward pulled me along and I took my eyes off Mathew, he had noticed my unintentional staring and smirked as we walked past him and towards the kitchen.

Through the doors Jasper and Carlisle were standing around the counter, Esme by Carlisle's side. Jasper was drawing lines and circles over what looked like a map of Forks, I shuttered as I looked to what they were planning. There were a lot of circles –meeting spots I guess- and a lot of lines –where we would rush Sam's pack- it was all very technical looking and I never asked questions to find out what was really going on, just knowing something was going to happen was enough for me. Edward kept a hold of my hand but I turned away from the map and found interest to the swaying trees outside.

The night seemed darker and the wind picked up from earlier on today, I also got the feeling like someone was watching me, I had a strong sensation that it was Jacob, watching, waiting until we weren't prepared. I knew the werewolves capability and that frightened me most, it would be an unfair fight, we didn't nearly have enough people like the werewolves did. I kept my eyes on the window though, staring down whatever was out there or I just looked crazy staring at nothing.

I noticed a small rustling in the trees and caught a strong scent of something the reeked. I squeezed Edward's hand until mine were screaming in protest to relax the grip. He turned his head t face me as I saw another tree shake violently, like someone was jumping from them or running into them.

"There's something out there" I whispered my eyes wide, I felt like I couldn't blink even if I tried

"What?" Edward hissed turning himself fully around now, his nose scrunched up, I was right they were out there.

(Okay so I would totally appreciate it if you guys help me out, I'm having trouble picking a power for Bella and I'm going to need one in the next chapter, so if you guys have any good ideas please let me know, it would be much appreciated.

There will be a fight brewing and next chapter would be the time for Bella to break throuhg with whatever power she will recieve)


	18. Chapter 18

Edward grabbed my hand almost ripping my arm out of its socket as he led me to the front of the house; the rest of the family

Edward grabbed my hand almost ripping my arm out of its socket as he led me to the front of the house; the rest of the family followed.

"Edward what do you think we're going to do, go out there unprepared" Jasper said from behind, a hint of annoyance in his tone

"Whatever it takes" Edward replied stopping by the front door, he turned towards the rest of the family, all there, all ready.

Emmett's muscles flexed as he cracked his knuckles

"Lets do this!" he yelled excitedly as he stepped around us and swung open the door, a gust of wind ruffled my hair and I was quick to get it out of my face but only for it to be ruffled again.

Jasper was quick to get past us and slam the door shut again

"Are you insane" he hissed acting as a guard in front of the door, he looked up at Emmett who was clearly a few feet taller, it was actually funny to look at, Jasper looked like a child next to Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked innocently, Jasper eye's jumped to each of our faces, mine was probably the most surprised, I had never seen Jasper act like this, lose his cool but he was right we were unprepared and if anything we needed his experience.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice" he called each of them, they stepped forward waiting for his next set of directions

"You three, slip out the upstairs windows out back and get behind them where they can't see" he sighed his mind working overtime

"The rest of us will go out the front, they won't expect an attack from the front and back, we'll herd them together so they won't be able to do much"

"They'll practically be back to back those mutts" Emmett said, a smile on his face. I started to get all jittery as Carlisle, Esme, and Alice ran upstairs at top speed, they were gone before I could even blink.

"Let's go" Jasper said, a smile playing on his lips, he opened the door and I squeezed Edward's hand, I wasn't ready for this, definitely wasn't ready for this.

"It's going to be okay" Edward murmured as we stepped outside, the moon was the only light we had and outside reeked of dog, I never understood until now how bad Jacob and the rest of the werewolves smelled. I stopped breathing altogether, the smell was too strong for me to handle. I took in deep breaths every now and then getting uncomfortable with having to hold it in the first place.

Rosalie and Matthew stayed close behind me as Emmett and Jasper led our little group down the front steps, I jumped hearing the footsteps against the gravel driveway using my free hand to clutch on to Edward's shirt. His face was like stone, we stood silently in the shadows as Sam, flanked by Jacob and Embry stepped out from the woods.

Jacob kept his eyes on me, his teeth bare and the hair on the end of his neck sticking up, like what your pet dog does when it feels threatened or scared.

Edward dropped my hand and I scrunched it up in a fist, shaking from all the pressure I was putting on it I released and it felt like it was going numb.

All three of them stopped about 10 feet away from us, Sam stood still, Jacob and Embry on the other hand kept pushing themselves off the ground with their front paws, like they were tied to a short leash just waiting for it to snap, Sam kept them at bay though, whether it was to build up the suspense or just plain teasing.

No one said a thing, the only thing that could be heard were the growling and barking coming from the two werewolves, mostly Jacob as he eyed me menacingly. Emmett stepped out of line but Jasper snapped his head in his direction giving him a silent command because within seconds Emmett was off into the woods with Rosalie and Matthew following, Embry ran off too following them, leaving Jacob and Sam to face me, Edward, and Jasper.

Edward pushed me behind him a little, his body tensed and he bent down on his knees a little getting ready to spring himself forward. I clutched on to his shirt but quickly let go not wanting to hold him back, my breathing increased rapidly as I ignored the hideous smell of the wolves; Jasper was in the same half-crouching position as Edward, smirking as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. I closed my eyes watching Jasper spring off in Sam's direction only opening them when I heard a crackle like lighting. Sam was to our left now, Jasper breaking a tree as he rebounded off of it so he wouldn't lose sight of Sam.

Jasper ran past Sam and into the woods, probably acting like bait, leading him where Emmett, Rosalie, and Matthew were waiting. Jacob lifted up his chin and let out an ear shattering howl that seemed to echo off every object around us. I bunched my hands up into fists again as the sound shot right through me, like nails on a chalkboard. I grit my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as his cry rose in pitch but stopped abruptly, the silence was golden and I opened my eyes again.

"It's you and me mutt" Edward said through clenched teeth as he crouched down further, I backed up from him having a sudden urge to grab his hand and run, run from all of this, it wasn't needed.

"You won't touch her" Edward said getting angrier as he answered the questions in Jacob's head.

Jacob barked in response as he mimicked Edward, his chin almost touching the ground as he crouched down to and like a firework Jacob shot up first, I held my breath as he flew through the air like a bird, legs outstretched behind and in front of him as he prepared himself to land, right on top of Edward.

My breath came out in a scream as a sudden pain twisted inside of me, this wasn't right. Jacob and Edward shouldn't be fighting each other like this, stupid treaty, stupid me, stupid everything. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore, I stood there waiting for impact, for either Jacob or Edward to yell out in pain. When the noise didn't come though I got confused and opened one of my eyes, the other too afraid to open, I almost fell back at the scene.

Jacob wasn't in mid air anymore but a few inches from Edward's body, his paws almost touching his shirt but they weren't moving. They were frozen and so was I but I was in a different frozen, I was frozen from fear they were frozen in time. Jacob was so close to Edward that if they hadn't magically stopped Edward would be losing right now, he would be on the ground and Jacob would be winning.

Was I doing this? Or was someone else… I shook my head feeling lost, I spun around on my heel but no one else was here, it was completely silent. Even the owls and bugs around us were silent. Have I stopped time with my mind or my scream or my fear? My head was spinning wildly out of control and I had an aching feeling like this was happening for a reason, like I should be in Edward's position, I didn't want him to get hurt, I was a newborn, they said I would be a lot stronger, I could probably take on this more than Edward. The pain grew in number and I started to panic, it was the same pain I was feeling before everything stopped moving, what if I couldn't control this, what happens that in any minute time would start back up again.

I took a deep breath as I reached my shaking hands up to Edward's arm, Jacob's teeth where bared and the sticky slim that hung from his front teeth were frozen too. I let out a gasp as I pushed Edward down and away from Jacob, he fell down limp surprising me a little, I figured he would fall over and crack like a statue but he landed like anybody else would land. I let out a scream as the pain began to eat away at my mind, like I was a ticking time bomb. I tried to move my legs, to get out of Jacob's way but I couldn't, my legs felt like melted ice cream sticking to the gravel.

I could hear it now, what sounded like a whooshing sound right next to my ear, was it time catching up? I tried to move again as the sound got louder in my head but all I could do was close my eyes as I felt Jacob's teeth clamp down on my shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

The whooshing sound stopped and I went down with a scream

The whooshing sound stopped and I went down with a scream. Jacob shook his head violently, his teeth sinking deeper and deeper in to my shoulder, it was then that I saw his black eyes widen, the pupils growing smaller and smaller as he stared down at my frightened and pained face. He released almost instantly but remained standing over me.

A piece of my shirt clung to one of his bottom teeth and his chest puffed in and out with each breath, confusion was bright in his eyes and he whipped his head in Edward's direction, with all my strength I dragged myself from underneath him, when only my feet remained under his chest I clung to my shoulder, I felt only slight pain and only a little wetness, I wasn't sure how the mechanics of a vampire body worked yet but I wasn't bleeding a lot, maybe that was just our thing.

"I'm going to kill you!" Edward roared picking himself up off the ground, he was just as confused as Jacob as he looked over at me; he didn't know what just happened and I was in the same boat but I did what I had to do. I rested my head against the ground staring up at the night sky, filled with twinkling stars and a bright moon. I breathed evenly in and out of my nose waiting for the pain that was coming on slowly. I winced as I held on tighter to my shoulder; they say pressure helps with the pain.

Jacob jumped back just out of Edward's reach as he flung himself forward, they kicked up the dirt from the ground making it look like we were in some sort of desert storm. I coughed as the dust wiped over my face and rolled on to my stomach. I pushed myself up slowly with my hands until I was on my knees, I let out a slow breath allowing the breeze to touch the open wound blowing whatever it was carrying into the cut.

I turned my head trying to see what was going on now; both Edward and Jacob were circling each other in a tight circle waiting for the other to make their move. I stood up now facing them; I heard a howl and then a ferocious snarl off in the woods where the rest of them had run off

"Bella get out of here" Edward growled keeping his eyes on Jacob but Jacob had his eyes on me. I was torn, I switched my weight form one foot to the other, trying to decide on whether to run after the others or stay here and fight alongside Edward even if I was too scared to make a move. My decision to stay was made when Embry broke through the trees and in to the driveway, he must have lost the others because no one followed. He was quick to make his advance on me but I jumped out of the way crashing in to Edward who had jumped back also, Jacob had made a launch at him when Embry came in causing a perfect distraction.

Edward and I stood back to back as Jacob and Embry slowly circled us, Edward grabbed for my hand and I held on tightly ignoring the pain in my shoulder

"What do we do?" I whispered keeping my eyes on the two werewolves

"We fight" he answered squeezing my hand, I nodded taking a deep breath blowing out the air through my mouth, I was trying to calm myself down but it wasn't working.

"Move!" he yelled startling me as he dropped my hand, at the same time both Jacob and Embry jumped at us. I screamed when I saw Embry take down Edward leaving me and Jacob standing before each other. I could see the hesitation in Jacob's eyes but I was sick of playing his games, if he wanted to fight he should just fight

"Come on!" I yelled getting braver by the second as I heard the grunts and snarls coming form both Edward and Embry. Jacob was fast jumping on me before I had time to react. He brought me down to the ground and I landed with a grunt as my head slammed off the ground.

I pushed my hands up in to Jacob's throat as his teeth snapped inches away from my face, I managed to free up one hand and with all the strength I had punched Jacob in the side of the head. He stumbled back juts long enough for me to get back up on my feet, he snarled and I watched the drool fly off in all directions as he snapped his teeth at me again.

I charged him and his big stature knocking in to him from the front, I was going into this having no idea what to do but the adrenaline took over and I did what I could, it was all coming on so naturally and I got more excited as Jacob struggled under my strength. I clawed at his back and he started to growl trying to push me away.

I lost my grip and the second I did he sent me flying and whatever I landed on hurt, I figured it was a tree as a few loose branches fell around me. I tried to correct my vision as what looked like two Jacob's sauntered towards me. I tried to get up but the combined pain of my shoulder, head and back was too much and I plopped back down helplessly holding my head with my hand.

This was it, I could see the fury in his eyes, he didn't care who I was I could tell that even more adrenaline was pumping through his veins compared to mine. He closed the distance between us in a few short seconds; I sat in his shadow his head blocking the moon's light.

"No!" Edward roared, I looked over to see him struggling with Embry as he came after him again and again. He was confusing Embry as he ran past him here and there too fast for him to see. Embry shook his head a few times growing dizzier by the minute as Edward toyed with his vision

"its okay" I called back making Jacob stop, his paws bigger than my own feet were clawing into the dirt.

"You wouldn't do anything" I challenged, the anger flooded his eyes and he bent his head down so he was level with me, he bared his teeth and the growl coming form his throat was enough to deafen anybody but I barely flinched, no matter what kind of situation we were put in to I had a gut feeling that Jacob wouldn't kill me, just hurt me a little bit.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Jacob I know you, and you wouldn't do it…even to me" his eyes shot back and forth from my shoulder to my face, I could tell he hated the fact that he had done that to me in the first place.

"I know you" I whispered again putting emphasis to my words.

He closed his mouth to cover the menacing snarl, and stepped away from me, I kept my eyes on him breathing a sigh of relief. Edward managed to get away from Embry with enough time to crash into Jacob and send him flying into the bushes

"Edward no!" I yelled jumping up grabbing him by the arm

"Get away!" he yelled pushing me back until I let go

"Edward he didn't hurt me" I said again watching as Jacob slowly picked himself up shaking his head to brush of the pain only to fall back down.

"Jacob!" I yelled and without thinking I started to run to him, Edward grabbed me by the hand pulling me back and spinning me around

"Let's go" he urged pulling me towards the woods to find the rest of them, Embry had disappeared but I didn't care, I watched helplessly as Jacob tried to pick himself up again without success

"He's hurt Edward" I whispered as Edward grabbed me by the waist knowing I wouldn't budge. He pulled on me harder and I tried to keep my feet planted to the ground but I was weak from all of it. Jacob looked at me helplessly and I felt like I would cry if I could.

Edward picked me up now with a growl to my stubbornness, I watched Jacob lying there until he was out of sight.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward carried me the whole way; I guessed he was probably afraid that if he let me go I would go running back to Jacob, he wa

Edward carried me the whole way; I guessed he was probably afraid that if he let me go I would go running back to Jacob, he was right. I couldn't get the image of Jacob out of my head, he was in pain, and I left him. After months of him comforting me during the time Edward was gone I had a chance to repay him and I couldn't

We started to slow down but I just buried my face into Edward's shirt, the wind was whipping at my face and I couldn't bare the thought of what was to come next, whether it would be more fighting or maybe a grace period, where we could go home and forget all about this.

We had stopped now and Edward let me down gently, still keeping a hand around my waist even though my feet were planted firmly on the ground. I felt like a zombie as we walked towards the rest of the group. They were all standing around talking amongst themselves in hushed whispers but I could hear every word clearly

"Jacob was hurt…" Alice mumbled as she looked over in my direction, I ignored their stares and worried faces. All I really stared at was the darkness before me as the trees closed in around us.

"What now?' Carlisle asked all of us indirectly but mostly we all turned to Jasper.

He was standing next to Alice, his face concentrated on something far off but he seemed to be in the present and answered

"They've all retreated…we wait" I closed my eyes and clutched on to Edward's sleeve, his arm was now constricting around my waist as he pulled me closer.

"I think we should head back home" Edward suggested in a hard voice

"He's right" Esme said, looking down at Carlisle's hand as it held hers. And with that I was being lifted up again, Edward whisking me away back home.

I didn't speak at all as I headed upstairs at a human pace, it was funny but I still felt like my old self at times, like right now for example, I felt like scared little Bella Swan not terrifying yet shockingly pretty Bella Swan. Edward followed me not putting out any pressure that I should go faster, I felt like part of him understood how I felt yet the other part was frustrated that I cared about Jacob this much.

But truth be told, Jacob was apart of me now, he was apart of my life that Edward wasn't there for. He put a smile on my face and hopes in my heart when nobody else could, I owed him everything for that but I failed to show him when I had the chance.

I crashed down on the couch and buried myself in the upholstery of the cushion, making it look like I was trying to suffocate myself, even though that was impossible. Edward sat down by my waist making me push over so he could fit, I flipped myself on my back and placed a limp hand over my eyes to keep out the moons light.

I felt Edward's lips on my forehead and I dropped my arm sighing, he looked upset and hurt as he stared back down at me. I smiled weakly as I placed a hand on his cheek, he leaned into it enjoying the touch I provided. He took my hand and kissed the inner side of my wrist, his lips seemed to leave a tingling presence in their wake.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting this way" I whispered, the silence was too golden for it to be broken with my shaky voice

"I understand…" he mumbled back kissing my wrist again

"I don't think you do" I replied and he brought his eyes back to my face

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, I sat up so I could be at eye level with him

"Because…" I trailed off and decided to bite on the bottom of my lip instead

"Because why?" he asked pushing back the hair that hung over my shoulder, he moved his lips up the inside of my arm and then found his way to my neck. His fingers brushed across the skin at the hollow of my throat inching themselves down until they traced the collar of my v-neck sweater. His lips guided their way up to the bottom of my ear and back down to my neck.

He knew I couldn't think when he was doing this to me, he knew that if he took my mind off things I would forget all about tonight for awhile but right now it was so etched into my memory that I wouldn't be able to just toss it away for a little while.

"Edward stop" I breathed pushing him away even though my subconscious self was yelling _"No!"_ over and over again.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his hand found mine and I squeezed it. I was growing more and more nervous by the minute as I contemplated on how to tell him how I really felt, how I felt about my situation, about Jacob.

"I care so much because Jacob was there for me…when you weren't, when you left he comforted me, when I thought you weren't coming back I saw a future with Jacob…" I looked down at our hands as I neared the end of my statement, there was a long pause and when the silence was becoming unbearable I looked up at him from under my lashes. He wasn't looking at me anymore; instead he was looking out the window. I had hit a sore spot I knew that much, but I think he wasn't expecting that last bit. The part where I told him I saw myself with Jacob. He was breathing evenly in and out of his nose but his jaw still seemed to clench and unclench with stress.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, he turned his head back to me and even though he smiled, showing me that it was alright for me to say that, it didn't stop me from seeing the pain that seemed to flow through his eyes.

"I need some air" I whispered standing up, he remained where he sat and I had to bend down just so I could kiss him once before I left. It was short and that was it; it wasn't inviting or welcomed, it was just a quick peck, no strings attached kind of deal.

I shook my head as I walked out of his room and down the stairs, ignoring the questioning stared as I flung open the front door, wondering where I could go now.


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't know why I ended up here but I did

I didn't know why I ended up here but I did. I stood across the street, the shadows from the trees covered me and I went unnoticed. Through the windows Charlie's house was pandemonium. Everyone I knew was there, even I few others I never saw before were helping Charlie as he split them all up into search parties. Fear seemed to be pumping through my veins and my breathing was uneven as I sat and watched them run outside and into there cars.

They were looking for me, I should have expected this, no call, and no show in at least a week had Charlie reacting like any concerned and frightened parent would. I could beat them home though, warn the Cullen's they were coming. I turned myself around and ran with everything I had, adrenaline, fear, strength and somehow love. The love Charlie had for me, the love I had for him and my new family drove me to run faster. So fast that I could pass anyone on the streets and to them I would just be a small gust of wind not on abnormally pale girl.

I made it back to the house in record time; I stood outside for a moment, listening for a car to pull up into the driveway, to hear people yelling my name but I was fast and probably none of them had even made it through town yet. I took in a deep breath and continued inside, everyone was around doing their own things. The only person I spotted was Carlisle

"They're coming" I blurted out running over to the living room where Carlisle was reading a thick, worn down book. He looked up at me from the pages. His eyebrows furrowed

"Whose' coming?" he asked setting down the book

"The whole town!" I said raising my voice, standing in front of him; I turned my head to the window, waiting to see headlights, anything that could signal Charlie and the search parties. We didn't have time for questions; we needed to get out of here.

Edward was already standing behind me; he probably looked into Carlisle's mind and found my worried expression

"Where do we go?" Edward asked waiting for Carlisle to answer, he was silent for a minute, looking down at his book he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"We go…" he answered quietly

I took in a deep breath, I felt horrible, they would have to move again because of me, because I had to be the idiot to get myself hurt, it was all on my shoulders. Carlisle got up from the couch

"We'll find somewhere tonight and in a few days when everything slows down we'll come back for our stuff"

"…Edward go get everybody" he directed him and without any more questions Edward was gone, sent to round up the family. I hugged myself with my arms feeling cold, even though it was just my mind playing tricks on me, I was more nervous to see Esme's face, to see her have to say goodbye to her house, one she loved so much, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I ran up to the window and pulled back the curtains, I froze, headlights were hidden by the trees but they were coming up fast, they would be here any second.

"There here already!" I yelled starting to shake, they couldn't see me they couldn't find me. I turned back to Carlisle, who was looking past my shoulder, seeing what I saw.

I felt the pain again, the pain in my head, in my body. I sat down on the ground holding my head in my hands, gritting my teeth waiting for the pain to pass but it only grew stronger.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern, he was at my side, bent over putting a hand on my shoulder. I groaned, my teeth clenched together so tight I thought they would shatter. I squeezed my eyes shut hearing Edward's voice

"What's wrong?!" he asked worried, I felt my body being lifted up and I was in his arms still trying to keep the pain away. It was worst than last time, I knew what was happening but why was it worse, could I not control, would I ever be able to control it?

"They've stopped" I heard jasper say somewhere near me, the pain started to ease down slowly and I unclenched my jaw opening my eyes.


End file.
